


Pride and Envy

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bar Roleplay Scene, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Feeding Kink, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited crossdressing date happens. And the crowd goes wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stubs: as always, Flit plays Nori and I play Dwalin!

It felt like it took  _forever_ for the rest of the day to pass after Dwalin dropped Nori and his bike off with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the rump in parting. Dwalin had taken a short nap, gotten up and gone to the gym, showered and eaten dinner and he still had an hour and a half to go before the time Nori texted him to meet at. The evening was starting at a club called Mirkwood and would progress as they saw fit through the night. Still, he had time to kill and so he flicked through the channels on his TV, nothing catching his interest with how wound up he was. When he had an hour before their date he finally gave in and went to get dressed.  
   
He scrubbed his teeth and made sure he was cleaned-up enough before he took his first true look through the pile of clothes. His tightest jeans, faded blue, and one of his tightest black tshirts greeted him, though they did not surprise him. Nor did the boots and the jacket since he'd watched Nori add those to the pile. In fact that only surprise to be found was the frankly terrifying rubber device lurking at the very bottom of the pile.  
   
He wasted a lot of time staring at it before he finally gave in and called Nori.

 

Nori, meanwhile, had spent most of his day preparing.  He'd showered, gotten halfway dressed, his hair was...mostly done, and he had all his things laid out.  He answered the phone on the second ring, putting a curling iron aside.  "Yes, dear?" he asked.

 

"Is this a cock ring?" Dwalin asked, turning the device over in his hands and trying to work out the mechanics of it. "I don't know how to put it on."

 

"Yeeees," Nori purred.  "Biggest ones first, dear, just like you'd expect.  The largest goes over your balls, too.  The strap should be on top.  Shame you don't have a PA, the loop at the top can hook into one."  He thought of Dwalin with a cock piercing and had to take a moment to calm down.  "Gives you a nice upward curve when you're hard, and you can fuck me with it on if you like."  Dwalin might not get much out of it, but Nori sure as hell would.

 

"Al....right. Thank you for the clarification," Dwalin muttered, though he stored away Nori's breathless little moment and pondered a possible future PA. He'd been considering it for a few years, and really the only thing holding him back would be the lack of action he'd be able to partake in while it healed up... still an alluring possibility. "Did you have any questions? I'm good here after that little lesson."

 

"Mm, no.  I've got things to do, tiger.  I'll get to the bar a bit before seven, but don't you dare show up until at least five after.  I'll see you later."  He would need the extra time to mingle a little with other patrons, especially since he intended to be flirting with one of them when Dwalin showed up.

 

"See you soon, princess," Dwalin said, smiling in spite of himself as he ended the call. If Nori wanted five minutes to get situated, he'd give him fifteen. Just so he could get distracted and so he wasn't waiting and watching for Dwalin.  
   
He'd find things to do till then anyways. He set the cock ring back down and took his boots to his bathroom to give them a scrub before he got dressed.

 

Nori pulled on the dress, humming to himself as he relished the feeling of smooth cloth sliding over skin.  He tugged his panties down to guide the plug in, using a smaller toy than usual...he wanted to really feel Dwalin, this time.

 

The makeup took a little longer than he expected, since he was more than a little out of practice.  Even so, it was barely ten til seven when his taxi pulled up.

 

A few patrons looked up at the door, several of them taking a good, long look.  Nori ignored all of them and headed for an opening at the bar.

 

Dwalin finally finished cleaning the boots and looked upon his handiwork with pride. They were clean, though still a little rough, and he was certain Nori would be drooling over them. That done, he carefully put the less-terrifying-though-still-unnerving ring on and shifted his cock until it was comfortable...ish. It didn't hurt, but it had been a long time since he had worn a ring and it was the first time he'd worn one like _this_.  
   
Once his dick was as comfortable as it was going to get he finished dressing, chuckling a little at the jeans and the shirt. The jeans put his cut hips and muscular thighs on display in a very appealing way, and the shirt was tight on his pecs and biceps especially. One final spot check in the bathroom mirror and he was ready to roll. The boots went on and were buckled, the jacket was shrugged onto his shoulders, and a thin tube of lube was tucked in the inside pocket of the jacket. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and headed out to his car.

 

The bartender fetched a virgin Screwdriver (that is to say, a glass of orange juice) without complaint, not even bothering to check Nori's ID.  After all, it wasn't like he was getting any liquor.  He had barely taken a sip before one of the patrons got brave.

 

"Hey gorgeous, what's your name?"

 

Nori glanced up.  Not bad looking, younger than him by at least five years, but dressed like a douchebag, popped-collar pastel polo and all.  Not even close to Nori's type.

 

"River," he said, though "Nori" was unisex aside from spelling.

 

"River, that's a pretty name," Douchebag said, fast enough that Nori knew he said it regularly.  "My name's Eric."  Nori preferred his name for "Eric."

 

He looked down his nose at Douchebag, as if to say, "Try again."

 

"Lemme buy you a drink, River."

 

Nori spun the near-full glass of orange juice, and it rattled as it slowed to a halt.  Strike two.

 

"Uh.  After you finish that one.  I mean, are you here by yourself?"

 

"Yep.  But I was hoping to meet someone," Nori said, deciding to give Douchebag a chance.  Mostly because he wondered if Dwalin would hurt the guy.

 

Douchebag brightened.  "Someone in specific?"

 

"A certain type of person," Nori smiled slyly.

 

Dwalin arrived at the bar and paid cover (he unfortunately didn't have the tits to get in for free. He wondered if Nori did) and went to the bar. He pointedly kept his gaze down because he wanted to wait until he was situated in his watching spot before he found Nori, if possible. The bartender passed him a beer and he paid for it, then took it to a table in the corner and settled in. He took a pull from it and then scanned the bar, trying not to look too too interested.  
   
One redhead in a white dress caught his eye, but surely Nori couldn't fake a chest like that? No, this one (Dwalin might have nicknamed her Tipsy Tiffany in his head) was definitely not Nori: too petite and too drunk. If Nori was crossdressing, he'd be classy.  
   
Another girl seated at the bar held his attention, and kept it because it was definitely Nori. He perched on the bar stool with his legs crossed delicately, sipping from a glass of orange liquid which was definitely non-alcoholic. The dress was short and hugged him in all the right places, and Dwalin wanted to tangle his fingers into the thick waves of his hair. Aside from his distinctive nose his facial features were made up daintily and if Dwalin had ever been attracted to a woman, it would have been right here, right now.  
   
He was less impressed by the prick who was sitting on the stool beside Nori and talking to him, but it couldn't be helped. This was why they were here.

 

Douchebag kept sidling closer.  Nori leaned his cheek on one hand.  "What about you, Eric?  You here all by yourself?" he asked, amused.

 

"Uh - naw, 'm with some guys from work.  They kept talking about some company retreat I wasn't around for and I thought surely someone in here can make better conversation than that."

 

"What do you do?"

 

"I'm a sales rep.  Not really exciting, but I get to do most of it by phone, which is convenient.  If I had to guess, I'd say you were a model - you're pretty tall for a girl, even without heels, aren't you?  I like that."

 

Nori knocked back some of his orange juice and said neutrally, "I'm a professor, actually.  The models I deal with are usually naked."  Douchebag blinked.  "I'm an _art_ professor."

 

He just _had_ to be some preppy douchebag. Of course. Dwalin wondered if Nori responded to him for that reason, just to get Dwalin even more worked up. If that was the case, it was working, because every time the guy casually moved closer or looked Nori over with hungry eyes, Dwalin wanted to stride over and knock him flat out.  
   
But he didn't. Nori was meant flirt with other people and tease him and he was meant to let him be for the moment. The _for the moment_ part was all that kept him going as he idly traced circles on the chilled surface of his glass and watched.

 

Douchebag got kind of an aw-shucks look whenever Nori shut him down, which was far from the worst way to handle rejection.  He smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't suppose you'd like another drink?"

 

"As long as it doesn't come with any expectations," Nori shrugged.  "A professor's salary isn't so generous that I've gotten into the habit of turning down free things."

 

He could actually _see_ the hesitation, as Douchebag tried to decide if this chick was worth a drink that did not create a sex-debt.  Nori managed not to roll his eyes, but it was a near thing.

 

Dwalin could handle this. Nori wasn’t giving the guy much, and he wondered how the guy didn’t notice that Nori’s body language was far from relaxed. Still, it was good because knowing the douchebag wasn’t actually stirring Nori’s interest made Dwalin want to punch him out less.

 

A woman sauntered up to his table and asked if he wouldn’t mind some company and he politely turned her down, saying that he was waiting for someone. She pouted a little, but left Dwalin alone and he promptly went back to watching Nori.

 

"Tell you what," Nori started, taking pity on Douchebag, since the guy wasn't a total asshole and Nori was really just using him in a sex game where Douchebag was not invited.  "I'm not into the whole patriarchy nonsense where men have to buy women things irrespective of income, so why don't we dance instead?"

 

Douchebag lit up again, which was kind of sad, but it would work excellently for Nori's purposes.  He could see a very Dwalin-shaped figure in the mirror behind the bar, and said figure had just turned away a shapely lady who was not a waitress.  Dancing would mean physical contact, proximity, and it would be voluntary touching.  He couldn't think of a better way to get Dwalin's blood going short of actually making some effort at flirting with Douchebag.

 

The poor stooge stood up and offered a hand, which Nori took.  The music was a bit jazzy, a bit moody - not club-quality fast-dancing, then, but something slow enough to sway to without looking too much like a middle schooler.  Hopefully.  It depended on Douchebag's abilities at least as much as the music.

 

Judging by how Nori was heading to the dancefloor with Mister Popped-Collar, Dwalin was going to get very jealous very soon. He took a mouthful of his beer and watched Nori play his game. He had to have noticed Dwalin by now, and he was being very good, misbehaving like he was supposed to. Or, very _bad_ , rather. But it was good in this case.  
   
Nori probably wouldn't writhe and grind like a stripper to this sort of music... but it still allowed for more intimate contact than Dwalin would have wanted under normal circumstances.

 

Douchebag put one hand just over Nori's right hip, low enough that his fingertips rested on the swell of Nori’s ass.  He had kept holding Nori's hand in his other one, but he shifted the clasp so it was more comfortable for dancing.  Nori put his free hand on Douchebag's upper bicep, not wanting him to see just how large that hand was.  There were a lot of subtle tricks involved with a skilled female impersonation, and Nori used every one he knew.

 

"So, you said you were a professor...where do you teach?"

 

Nori decided it would be much better for them both in the long run if Douchebag had no chance of finding him.  He named a school near his alma mater, both of them a few hours away by car.  "I'm in town to visit family," he added, joking, "but there's a reason I don't visit them often."

 

Douchebag's hand shifted a little lower and his body moved a little closer.

 

Dwalin was almost tempted to hit on the next person who looked at him, out of spite. But no, this was all according to plan. If Dwalin could barely handle Nori dancing to a slower song like this with another man, how was he going to deal when a bassy song came on and the dancing got a little dirtier?

 

Dwalin downed the last of his beer to try and ignore the urge he had to rip the guy’s hand off Nori’s body - and his wrist, most likely.

 

Nori realized belatedly that they probably should have had a signal for when Dwalin ought to get his ass in gear.  Douchebag's beer-breath was in his face and he felt increasingly uncomfortable just touching the guy, just because he'd rather have Dwalin's hands on him instead.

 

Dwalin left his bottle on the table and went to where the prick was dancing with Nori. He tapped Nori on the shoulder and hoped the guy wouldn’t argue with him over this. Hopefully he was intimidating enough that he’d just back off. There were plenty of other girls in the place after all. “Evening, beautiful. May I cut in?”

 

Nori blinked up at Dwalin, relaxing almost instantly.

 

Douchebag started to protest, but Nori's eyes flicked to him with such a contemptuous look that he stepped back on reflex.  "...right," he muttered, skulking off to the table of coworkers he'd abandoned.  
  
"Took you long enough," Nori murmured, taking Dwalin's hand as if to dance with him instead.

  
"My impression was that you wanted me to wait," Dwalin leaned down to speak, lips brushing Nori's ear. He pulled Nori in close, firmly pressing their hips together. "Wish I'd understood that earlier; I hated every second that prick had his hands on you." His own hands moved over where the other man's hands had been, as if trying to brush off his touch.

  
Nori moaned softly.  "Next time, we're gonna have a signal," he said.

 

"I second that motion. I didn't want to jump in too soon and ruin your fun... Though I could tell you weren't enjoying yourself with that douchebag." Dwalin held Nori a bit tighter. "Maybe next time it'll be someone you're actually attracted to and you can give me a bit of a challenge."

 

"Sweetheart, he came up to _me_.  If I pick a guy and then you pull me away, it creates a much bigger scene."  And Nori liked the meaning to be private, even if the show wasn't.

 

Dwalin nodded. "Can I kiss you or is that too intimate for a stranger?"

 

"About to let you fuck me up against a wall in the men's, but nah, kissing's too much," Nori teased.  "Don't ruin my makeup, darling."

 

It was damn near movie-like when Dwalin kissed those red lips and the music shifted, becoming harder and more like what Dwalin was used to at work. A deep beat shook the very building and dozens of bodies ground together on the dark hot dancefloor.

 

Dwalin couldn’t decide whether it was the perfect time to pull Nori aside and make for the gents’, or to press close to Nori and dance with him and see what all the kids at his bar were fussing about.

 

Nori smiled into Dwalin's mouth.  "C'mon, tiger, don't keep a pretty girl waiting," he purred, nuzzling Dwalin's ear.

  
Dwalin snorted. “I’ve never kept you waiting. Not even once,” Still, he was beginning to feel a bit twitchy with desperation and so he wasted no more time, taking Nori’s hand and leading him off the dancefloor and towards the shady entrance to the men’s.

 

"Then don't start now," Nori grinned.  He followed calmly and confidently, because looking furtive was the surest way to get tossed out of any bar.

 

Without even realizing it, Dwalin watched Nori as he walked and found himself fatally blindsided by that 'just-been-fucked' walk that Nori mentioned. Knowing that Nori was stretched wide with a plug and soon he would be stuffed with Dwalin's cock made the bartender squeeze Nori's hand and pull him along a little faster.  
  
Once they reached the men's room Dwalin had Nori pressed against the door before it had even closed behind them.

 

Nori turned the lock without breaking eye contact with Dwalin.  "Seems you're in a hurry all a' sudden," Nori purred.  "Take your time, tiger, and don't wreck my clothes, that's a good boy."  He ran his hand soothingly over Dwalin's neck, rubbing his thumb against one of the thick cords of muscle.

 

Dwalin hummed in agreement and kissed Nori, not as hard as he normally would because he didn't want to ruin his makeup, but firmly nonetheless. He traced his hands down along Nori's sides and stopped at his hips, slowly working the dress up his legs.

 

"Mm...love your hands," Nori sighed, wrapping his arms around Dwalin's neck.

 

“Love everything about you,” Dwalin murmured, hiking the dress up over Nori’s hips and slotting himself between his thighs.

 

Nori hooked one leg around Dwalin almost lazily, rutting up against him.  The silky panties shifted over his cock, drawing a soft moan out of Nori.

 

The height difference made it hard to grind properly together and so Dwalin slid his hands under Nori’s dress and gripped him by the hips, lifting him up. He realigned himself to hold Nori up and mouthed at his throat.

 

Nori swore breathlessly.  "C'mon, baby, need your cock, please," he begged, shameless as ever.

 

Dwalin’s breath caught in his throat at Nori begging him, and perhaps under different circumstances he would have denied him. He was desperate though, yearning to claim Nori in the most primal way, own him and mark him so completely that he could never be satisfied by another man.

 

The panties were warm and silky under his touch and were probably quite lovely, but at the moment they served as nothing more than an annoying barrier and so they came off without much fuss and were shoved in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

It was a bit tricky to balance Nori between his body and the wall _and_ reach a hand down to fumble with his jeans but he managed. His cock jutted proudly out of the fly of his jeans, thick and hard and damp, encased in stretched rubber rings. Dwalin was painfully aroused and he throbbed with the need to be mated with Nori, surrounded by him.

 

The next obstacle was the plug and Dwalin couldn’t resist teasing Nori with it just a little, holding onto the base of the toy and grinding it hard into him.

  
"O-oh - oh, please, please," Nori whined, trying to fuck himself on the plug despite having no leverage at all.  It wasn't enough, not now that he had Dwalin's cock in front of him, bound and ready.  He clung to Dwalin's shoulders, fake nails digging into the tight black t-shirt.  "Please, baby, give it to me, claim me."

 

The desperation had him again, and after teasing Nori with the plug for only a moment he pulled it out and let it drop to the floor. With nothing to block him from taking what he wanted, he lined up and smoothly fucked into Nori. The penetration was deep; on one end he was pushing up into Nori but gravity also sunk his body down on Dwalin’s cock until they were settled with their pelvises lined up.

 

Dwalin leaned against Nori and the door, pressing feverish kisses to his lips and murmuring praise to Nori’s body and his dress and his _heels_ and his _nails_ and everything else. Nori was a real life wet dream that he never thought he’d ever have a chance of actually experiencing.

 

Nori bit down on a loud moan, strangling it into a squeaking hum that he lost in the kiss.  Dwalin's cock always felt nice, but like this, with the rings...swallowing back another incautiously loud noise, Nori dug his nails in deeper.  "Ohyes, yes, so good," he whispered, nuzzling Dwalin's neck.

 

Dwalin held Nori by the hips and panted into his hair. He put every bit of energy he wasn’t using holding Nori up into his thrusts and while it didn’t do much for him he could feel the rubber rings catch at Nori’s hole stretched around them, similar to ribs on a condom or dildo. The idea of Nori treating him like a toy made him groan, lowering his mouth to Nori’s shoulder to nibble on him.

 

Nori gasped for breath and squirmed on Dwalin's cock, desperate for more of the feeling.  "F-fuck, g-gonna come, Dwa-...Dwalin...please..."  He arched his back, begging with his whole body.

 

Dwalin bit down on Nori’s shoulder and slammed into him, making a lot of noise (that hopefully wouldn’t be heard in a loud nightclub) and trying his damnedest to drive him over the brink. The ring was keeping his orgasm at bay, but he was alright with fucking Nori into incoherence repeatedly before getting to fill him with come.

 

He felt close, embarrassingly close for how little time he'd had Dwalin inside him, but even his control could only do so much.  He'd been burning hot since before he even got dressed for the show, and now he finally got what he wanted but barely had time to enjoy it.  The rings dragged over his insides and rubbed just right against his prostate, making him gasp for breath, back arching.  "Dwalin...Dwalin..." he panted, unable to form any other words.  He spilled with another strangled cry, hands clenching and his nails biting deeper into Dwalin's flesh.

  
Dwalin’s thrusts gradually slowed until he was leisurely rocking against Nori, taking his time and enjoying watching the tarted-up professor fall apart. He leaned more of his weight on Nori, pressing him against the door more firmly. “How was that, princess?”

 

"Fgn'perfct," Nori mumbled into Dwalin's neck, still trembling a little.

 

“Good girl,” Dwalin chuckled, nosing against Nori’s hair. “I’m pulling out, for just a second. Then I’m going to _use_  you like a toy.”

 

Nori moaned, not at all liking the idea of losing the feel of Dwalin buried inside him, but the other thing...oh yes, he wanted that badly.

 

Dwalin did as he said he would, pulling out carefully and fumbling to peel the ring off. The rubber stuck to his skin and dragged against it in an almost painful way, but once he finally got it off and dropped it to the floor with the plug, he turned his attention back to Nori.

 

He lined back up and pushed back into him with little difficulty. Without a second’s pause he fell into a savage rhythm, striving for his own climax.

 

It felt _perfect_ , his own lazy satiation contrasting with Dwalin's urgency, the rough, uneven thrusts that Nori couldn't predict or play into as he usually did.  He had to lie back and just feel, trying not to moan too loudly as Dwalin fucked him with abandon.

 

Knowing that he’d already taken care of Nori, Dwalin was able to take what he wanted. And so he did, probably managing less than a minute’s worth of fucking before he sheathed himself inside Nori and filled him with come. He leaned hard on Nori and panted once he was finished, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face.

 

Nori sighed with pleasure, nibbling and kissing Dwalin's neck.  "My big bad tiger," he murmured.  "Feel so good."

 

“'’d be a bit upset if I didn’t feel good,” Dwalin rumbled, thoroughly enjoying Nori’s affectionate oral attentions. “You’re perfect.”

 

"Just for you, tiger.  Only perfect for you."  Nori was starting to believe that much, at least; maybe he wasn't Good but he and Dwalin fit together and that was enough.  He just had to hope they continued to fit.

 

Dwalin shifted Nori a bit higher against the door so that he could properly kiss him, pouring as much affection into it as he could to communicate the feelings he was afraid of without using the words that he knew would drive Nori away.

 

When they parted he squeezed Nori’s hips and sighed. “Time to get down?”

 

The kiss had Nori melting into Dwalin even more, draping himself over his bear of a lover.  "Don't wanna," Nori whined, pouting.  "And you got my plug dirty."  He'd much rather keep Dwalin inside him as long as possible.

 

“Guilty. I’ll clean the plug off,” Dwalin hiked Nori a bit further up on his hips, careful not to dislodge his softening cock. With only a little bit of stumbling he leaned his weight backwards and eased Nori off the door, stepping back to the toilet and taking a seat on the closed lid. Dwalin was somewhat surprised he’d managed to do all that with his post-orgasm jelly legs and pants sliding down his legs, but was proud that he did. He had to let his pelvis slide a bit forward on the seat for Nori to remain seated on his dick, but once he did he was comfy and warm and satisfied... plus he had a hot redhead on his cock which was always cool. “This is good for now.”

 

Nori's eyes widened at the display of strength and control.  Dwalin often showed off - probably because he knew how much Nori liked it - but this was something else.  He ground down on Dwalin's lap, wanting to show his appreciation.

 

“Mm, you like that? You should come work out with me sometime. I bet I could bench _you_.” Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori’s waist and lifted him slightly, as if testing his weight. “Oh yeah, easy.”

 

"I think you like me scrawny," Nori teased, rubbing noses with Dwalin.  "I'd just get distracted watching you and drag you off to whatever privacy I could find.  And I have a feeling gyms are a lot less understanding about people having sex in the bathroom."

 

“Scrawny isn’t the word I’d use. You’re healthy, and that’s all that matters,” Dwalin slid his hands up Nori’s sides. “But yes. I love being able to pick you up and carry you around and hold you down. And I’m sure we could work something out... you know how I feel about public sex.”

 

"Baby, I don't have a whole lot of hard limits, but I refuse to ride you while you're sitting on a toilet, so either stop turning me on or start moving me again," Nori warned, poking Dwalin in the chest.

 

Dwalin smirked. “Alright. Next bar? There’s one down the street that’s notorious as a cruising spot. I’d like to actually dance with you a bit before I have you next time.”

 

Nori moaned, burying his face in Dwalin's neck.  "Oh God, y-yes."

 

“I’m gonna set you on the counter while I wash off your plug,” Dwalin said, then hauled Nori up on his hips again and got to his feet with a grunt. He unlatched the door and pushed his way through it, striding over and setting Nori down on the counter. Then he pulled out with a sigh of regret and went back to their stall, retrieving the plug and the ring from the floor. After a quick rinse of both he turned to Nori. “Are you going to put the plug in or shall I?”

 

"Y-you do it," Nori said, face heating up.  It had been a very long time since he was carrying seed like this in public, and it felt deliciously filthy.  "You can leave the rings off, if you want," he added.

 

“While you’re heading to the next place I’ll drop it off in my car,” Dwalin said, nodding. He laid a hand on Nori’s thigh and squeezed. “Roll over so I can plug you up, baby.”

 

Nori shifted into position, hyperaware of the trickle of come on his inner thigh

 

Once on his knees with Nori bent over the counter before him he took a moment to inspect him. His hole was red and glistening and Dwalin wanted so badly to soothe it with his tongue but resisted. He was eager to move on to their next destination, and he reassured himself that he would get to clean Nori up later. After they’d had a bit more fun.

 

He nudged the blunt tip of the plug against Nori’s entrance and pressed at it insistently until his body yielded to it and Dwalin slid it inside. Once the flared base was resting against his rim, Dwalin sat back to admire the sight. A trail of semen down Nori’s thigh caught his eye and he leaned in to lap up the escaped seed.

 

He could feel Dwalin's breath on his skin, and that alone was almost more than he could take.  The solid weight of the plug was a relief in comparison.  Dwalin's tongue had him nearly humping the counter, brief though the contact was.

 

Satisfied that the rest of his spunk was plugged inside Nori, Dwalin gave Nori’s rear a playful swat and got to his feet. He washed his hands and pocketed the ring, then helped Nori up, but his teetering, bow-legged stance made Dwalin want to push him right back down again. “Are you ready or do you need a minute to freshen up?”

 

Nori straightened his clothes, trying to take deep breaths and think about unsexy things.  It was very, very difficult, with Dwalin right there and the lingering sting of the smack.  "A minute...alone, yes," Nori grumbled.  "What's the name of the place?  You can be the one getting in first this time."

 

“Lothlorien,” Dwalin replied. “It’s down the street, to the right. I’ll see you there, darling.” He gave Nori a kiss on the way out, soft but with a nip at his lip as they parted.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way to conceal an erection like this, not with his panties tucked away somewhere on Dwalin's person.  Nori focused on calming down, then touched up his cosmetics and his hair.

 

Dwalin stopped by his car to drop the ring off and then walked up the street to their next playground. He bought a soda - something dark and inconspicuous - and sat at a corner table, overlooking the whole establishment. He tried not to openly watch the door but didn’t manage very well.

 

After a solid five minutes primping and then carefully slinking out of the gents', Nori sauntered out of the bar.  Lothlorien used tall signs with white and yellow neon, so it proved difficult to miss.

 

Dwalin was watching several couples dance with little interest when a quick flick of his eyes to the door confirmed that Nori had just entered the bar. He watched discreetly to see which one of the horny drunk vultures roosting in various part of the room would be the first to try to get up Nori’s dress.

 

Nori didn't walk like a drunk, but he definitely wasn't at his best.  His thighs rubbed together with every step, creating a switch in his hips and, more importantly to him, shifting the plug a little each time, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.  Locks of red hair hung in artful disarray, partially concealing his face, muting more masculine features and obscuring the hard lines of his jaw and throat.

 

This time he didn't even make it to the bar.  Some surfer-chic numbskull swooped in when he was barely in the door, snaking a hand down for a grope of Nori's ass.

 

He didn't even think about it, just jerked back and threw an elbow into the guy's gut.  There was a grunt, and then his arm was caught and he got yanked up to the surfer, who was a lot stronger than he looked.  He reeked of too much bad cologne and not nearly enough cheap booze to excuse this sort of behavior.  "That wasn't very nice.  You should learn how to take a compliment."

 

"If you think physical assault is a compliment, then I don't see what part of that wasn't taking it nicely.  Let.  Go.  Of.  Me."  His arms were trapped between his torso and the surfer's, and he had a lot more reluctance to go for the nuts than a true woman might.

 

Dwalin broke his glass with how hard he squeezed it when that asshole grabbed Nori. He would have stalked across the room and knocked the guy to the floor in a second, but he recalled Nori saying he could usually take care of himself. If the prick pushed it any further, Dwalin would step in. For now, he watched with anger bubbling in him and picked glass out of his bleeding hand.

 

"Not until you dance with me," the surfer said, palming Nori's ass again.

 

Nori slowly, deliberately put his heel down on one of the guy's feet, which were bare except for his flip-flops.  And then he kept pressing.  "I said, let me go.  You're not my type and even if you were, I don't dance with assholes.  Let.  Go."  He drove the point home, literally, shifting more weight to the foot he was using to stand on the surfer, until the guy was sweating hard and grinding his teeth from the effort of staying silent.  The surfer released him, finally, and stumbled back once Nori moved off his foot.  "Pleasure to meet you," Nori said icily, brushing past him for the bar.

 

Dwalin was proud of how Nori handled the situation, and maybe seeing how one of their kind was injured both in body and dignity would ward off any other rapey assholes. He hoped the guy would still be around when he left the bar with a freshly-fucked Nori on his arm.

 

He went to the washroom quickly to wash his cuts and then found he had trouble of his own when he returned to his table. It had been invaded by a group of three very drunk women and when he tried to get his jacket off the back of his chair they were all over him, stroking his biceps and asking his name. He told them he was just leaving and they begged him to stay and a particularly drunk brunette palmed at his crotch, saying that if he stayed she’d make it worth his while. He dragged her hand away from him and stalked off to sit by the bar. The brunette called after him that she was probably better off because she bet he had a small dick anyways.

 

Nori nearly collapsed onto a barstool, but the sudden pressure on his plug had him sitting up ramrod straight instead.  "Just water to start," he told the barkeep, who nodded and brought him a glass.

 

Nori was only three stools away from Dwalin but he kept to himself, ordering another soda just so he’d have something to occupy himself with. He kept Nori in his peripheral vision, just his back right now, but this way he’d be able to see whoever tried Nori next.

 

Sipping at the water was hardly a distraction; Nori spotted Dwalin at once.  He'd wait a minute or two before making his own move, just to see if Dwalin would take initiative again.  A laughing drunk stumbled backwards into the next stool over, and did a double-take at Nori.  He turned his whole body toward the redhead, beaming widely as he clung to the bar for support.  "Hullo there!  Aren't you the purtiest thing I seen in weeks!  Does yor gorgeousnessess have a name?"

 

Though he usually found drunks obnoxious, Nori couldn't help smiling back a little.  This one had a slight gap between his front teeth; it was strangely endearing.  "N-name's River," he offered, just barely catching himself before he gave his real name.

 

"Lady River, it is my sincerestest...est pleasure," the drunk said mock-seriously, offering a hand.  It wobbled a little, as did he.  "Ye can call me Bo.  Me name's Bofur but I never thought much of it, so ev'ryone pretty much calls me Bo."

 

Oh god. Bo. Dwalin knew Bo. Bo had been to his bar a couple of times and while he was a nice enough fellow he did tend to get flirty in his own goofy way. He couldn’t imagine any circumstance where he’d be jealous of Bofur flirting with Nori, but... stranger things had happened and his possessive streak was quite prominent.

 

Nori took the hand, charmed despite himself.  "It's nice to meet you, Bo," he said.

 

Bo held Nori's hand and kissed it with astonishing grace and suaveness.  It would have been cheesy, except it seemed to come so naturally to him.  Nori started considering Bo a little more seriously, wondering if it might be best to remove himself before he made a mistake (like forgetting what he was here for).

 

Nori was just being polite, Dwalin reminded himself. If he was too nice to shoot down that douchebag in the other bar straight away then he was way too nice to shoot down someone like Bofur. Right?

 

Nori very nearly found himself being talked into a dance before he looked up and caught Dwalin's eye.  "You're a sweetheart, and a shameless flatterer, but I came here to meet someone and I can see him now, hon." He patted Bo on the arm.

 

Bo looked earnestly disappointed but brightened up quickly enough. “I’ll leave ye to it, then. He’s a real lucky man.” He stepped back and bowed so low it seemed like he was going to pitch forward and fall over, but he bounced back up and strode away.

 

Dwalin watched Nori and the genuine reluctance to send Bofur off had him feeling a little miserable. He tried to push the feeling down and finished his soda. Then he got to his feet and went to Nori, sitting on the stool next to him and waiting to see if he’d react to him. If he wasn’t done playing with the men at this bar he could ignore Dwalin, but if he wanted to be with him now then he would give him a sign of some kind.

 

Nori smiled when he saw Dwalin sit beside him.  "Hey there handsome, where've you been all my life?" he flirted, running his fingernails lightly over Dwalin's bare arm.  Bo was a decent sort, but he didn't make Nori's heart speed up like Dwalin did.

 

Dwalin nearly shivered from the feeling of those nails against his skin. “Waiting to meet you, darling. Never thought I’d ever have an angel appear to me... I’m a bit too bad for that.” He leaned an arm on the bar and let it rest behind Nori, playing with his hair gently.

 

That answer surprised a delighted laugh from Nori.  "Well, I'm no angel, but I don't mind playing with a bad boy now and then," he purred.  He crossed his legs, letting his foot slide up Dwalin's calf.

 

“Would you like to dance with one now?” Dwalin asked, sliding his fingers past Nori’s hair and tracing his vertebrae.

 

Nori closed his eyes, sighing with pleasure at Dwalin's touch.  "Sure, handsome."  He hopped off the bar stool, smoothing his skirt.

 

Dwalin waited for Nori to go in front and placed a hand sensibly high on Nori’s hip, enjoying the warmth of Nori’s skin through the thin material of the dress. When they reached the edge of the other dancing couples they stopped and Dwalin pivoted Nori to face him properly. His hands settled on Nori’s hips and pulled him in against his chest.

 

A little squeak of surprise escaped as Nori was tugged up against Dwalin, but he didn't protest.  The closeness was too nice.

 

Just being pressed together was driving Dwalin crazy so he started a small grinding of his hips against Nori’s and hoped he would take it from there. He was not confident at all of his dancing skills and preferred when his partner started it and moved against him.

 

"Oh, will it be _that_ kind of dance, handsome?" Nori purred.  He rubbed right back, letting Dwalin feel his renewed arousal.  His hands played over the tight shirt.

 

“And then some, hopefully,” Dwalin replied cheekily, hands sliding down to grip and squeeze at Nori’s ass. He groaned. “And you’ve got _the_ perfect ass, too. It’s my lucky night.”

 

Nori held back a moan, but ground into Dwalin harder.  "You were the type of kid who put his hands all over food to claim it, weren't you?" he asked, shaking his head as though he were disappointed.

 

“That and just about everything else,” Dwalin replied. He nipped at the shell of Nori’s ear. “Though nothing compares to having my hands all over you.”

 

"That's not the only part of you I want all over me," Nori hummed, nuzzling Dwalin's neck.  He scraped his teeth over the faint beginnings of a mark he'd started in the previous bar.  "This enough dancing, handsome? I think my feet could use a rest."

 

"Then allow me to sweep you off them, princess," Dwalin said, taking Nori's hand to lead him off to the men's.

 

"Happily," Nori grinned, cuddling up to Dwalin's side.

 

Dwalin escorted Nori into the washroom and into a stall but this time he backed up against the door and leaned on it. He pulled Nori close again, reaching a hand up to trace his thumb across Nori’s cheek and over his plump lower lip. “Do you like to suck cock?”

 

Nori lapped at Dwalin's thumb, reaching down to palm Dwalin's cock.  "Absolutely.  I just hope I can fit this monster in my mouth."  He squeezed slightly, as if judging the size.

 

“You should have more faith in yourself,” Dwalin said and he enjoyed Nori’s tongue against his thumb and worked on undoing his jeans one-handed.

 

He pulled back with a little pop as he released Dwalin's thumb, and then he sank to his knees.  "Let me help you with that," he purred, easing Dwalin's cock free of his jeans.

 

Dwalin sighed in pleasure and stroked Nori’s hair. “Make sure you don’t make me come, darling. I want to come buried deep inside you.”

 

"That's up to you, handsome.  I hope you've got good reflexes," Nori challenged, taking Dwalin into his mouth.

 

Dwalin chuckled lowly and tugged gently at Nori’s hair in retaliation to the challenge. “Something tells me you’re going to be trouble.”

 

Nori focused on taking as much of Dwalin as he could, fighting his way past his mostly-conquered gag reflex and nuzzling Dwalin's groin when he had it all in his mouth, sucking slowly to keep things as neat as possible.

 

“That doesn’t happen often,” Dwalin murmured, stroking Nori’s cheek fondly. “I don’t think anyone else has ever taken my whole cock down their throat. I’d applaud you but I think I'd collapse to the floor if I wasn’t holding myself up on the door.”

 

He hummed with pleasure, both at the praise and at the pleasing weight on his tongue.  He swallowed a little harder, and started moving slowly, all along the length of Dwalin's erection.

 

“Oh, baby,” Dwalin moaned, letting his head fall back against the door. He stroked his fingers through Nori’s hair and reveled in the sheer sensation.

 

Nori closed his eyes to focus on his job, sucking eagerly.

 

Dwalin’s grip on Nori’s hair became rougher than it needed to be so and he felt closer than he wanted so he gently urged Nori to pull back. “I can’t wait any longer. Seeing those other men with their hands on you and flirting with you, I need to claim you. I need to be inside you.”

 

"Well don't let me stop you, big guy," Nori licked his lips.  He got to his feet, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Dwalin met him eagerly, kissing him hungrily and pulling him in close again. Even with heels on Nori was so much shorter than him and it turned him on to tower over him and overwhelm him physically. As he kissed Nori (though devoured would be a better word) he hiked up the dress, running his big, rough hands over Nori’s soft skin. He felt up Nori’s thighs between his legs to tease at his perineum, fingertips brushing over the base of the plug and tracing his stretched rim.

 

"O-ohh, Dwalin," Nori moaned, clinging to his shoulders for support.  "Don't tease, c'mon..."

 

“Why? The plug isn’t big enough for you?” He ground it into him roughly. “What do you need, darling?”

 

"Please...please, need your cock, Dwalin," Nori begged, kissing Dwalin's neck.  "Fill me up again."

 

Without another word Dwalin removed the plug, though this time he put it on top of the toilet paper dispenser so it wouldn’t get dirty on the floor. He gripped Nori by the hips, lifting him up. Once Nori was astride Dwalin’s hips, he whirled them around and pressed Nori into the door again. He pushed Nori’s thighs up against his abdomen as best he could, and thrust into his stretched hole.

 

As always, Dwalin's strength was breathtaking.  Nori reached up to hold the top of the door, certain Dwalin wouldn't drop him but nonetheless wanting the security of a handhold.  His legs were pushed up too high to lock around Dwalin's waist, but they folded over the big man's forearms instead, giving him plenty of room to move.  "Fuckyes," Nori breathed, knuckles going white as he gripped the door.

 

Dwalin growled in pleasure and started moving, slamming his hips against Nori hard enough that he could hear the stall protesting but he didn’t care to change. Nori seemed to be enjoying himself too much for him to lighten up. The fact that Nori had to hold on to the door, to brace himself, made Dwalin a bit smug.

 

His breath got short and his eyes kept drifting closed as Dwalin fucked him hard and deep.  He missed the rings Dwalin had worn, they had felt so good against his hole, but this would do.  Especially thinking about how very not-hidden they were, with Nori's hands and Dwalin's feet clearly visible, and the whole rig of stalls shaking from the force of Dwalin's thrusts.  Anyone could come in, might have done so already, quietly enough to not be noticed...Nori felt the heat pool and build in his groin, and he tried his best to meet Dwalin with the same force and eagerness.  "Sh-show me, show everybody who I belong to," Nori gasped out, not thinking much about the words.

 

Nori looked so beautiful and fucked-out as he clung to the bathroom door and moved against Dwalin, pushing down on his cock as best he could.

 

“Like I’d ever let you forget,” Dwalin growled, mouthing at Nori’s neck and biting down on the side of his throat, sucking and grinding his teeth in the effort of leaving a dark bruise that would be impossible not to notice. He maintained the same savage pace of his thrusts, counting on Nori needing help getting out of bed in the morning. That would certainly turn him on enough for at least one bout of morning sex.

 

"Fuck," Nori whimpered faintly, arms trembling.  He tilted his head to give Dwalin better access to his throat, enjoying the marking even more than he expected to.  "Yes, yes, oh god yes."

 

"F-fuck, Nori," Dwalin gasped, mouth still hot and damp against Nori's neck. He bit into Nori's skin further up his throat, big hand closing around Nori's cock and stroking him to completion.

 

Nori mewled and writhed, trying to thrust up into Dwalin's hand.  His cock spilled again, much less this time, and his arms shook from the effort of resisting his own exhaustion.

 

With Nori clenching and pulsing around him and making such pretty noises Dwalin had no hope in holding out any longer. A couple more hard thrusts and he was coming deep inside Nori, nipping and kissing at his neck as he slowed to a stop and slumped against him. He nuzzled his nose against the impressive marks that he'd left and sighed in delight.

 

Dwalin's weight pinned him to the door, and soon that was the only thing keeping Nori from falling.  He wrapped his trembling arms around Dwalin's neck, his head coming to rest naturally on Dwalin's shoulder.

 

They rested there for a moment, intimate and close, before Dwalin could ignore his shaking legs no longer. "Princess, if I don’t pull out and plug you up and sit down for a minute I’m gonna fall down and if I do that you’re coming with me.”

 

"Not real sure I can stand," Nori muttered into Dwalin's neck.  "Pretty sure I can't, actually."

 

“...you need to not talk like that, or I’m gonna have to fuck you again,” Dwalin growled, nipping at the shell of Nori’s ear. “Let me put your plug back in at any rate. Don’t want to lose a single drop, do we?

 

Nori mewled faintly but was in no condition to really argue.

 

“That’s a good girl,” Dwalin chuckled, fumbling to retrieve the plug from on top of the toilet paper holder. He nearly dropped it in the process but once he had it he pulled out with a sigh and quickly replaced his cock with the plug. Then he gathered Nori up in his arms and backed them up to sit on the lid of the toilet again, like he had in the last bar.

 

The praise had him flushing pink, but he kept quiet and cuddled up to Dwalin, weak as a kitten.  A little rest and he could probably limp out of the bathroom under his own power, but there would definitely be no bicycling tomorrow.  Strangely, the plug seemed to help, maybe because of how distracting it felt.

 

Dwalin pet Nori’s hair and smiled at the cute, (almost) innocent-looking creature curled up on him. “I think we’ll need a nap before I clean you up. You look exhausted.”

 

He nodded, nosing Dwalin's skin.  "Wannagohome," he added, closing his eyes to just relax and breathe Dwalin in.  "Take me homedaddyplease?"  He still found it difficult to get that particular pet name out at times, and nearly always spoke it softer than the rest of his sentence.

 

“Yes, baby,” He pressed a kiss to Nori’s forehead. “As soon as we can both stand, sweetheart.”

 

"Mkay," he murmured agreeably.  He'd need a few more minutes at least to manage that much, but time spent in Dwalin's lap was hardly time wasted.

 

Dwalin sat there petting and cuddling Nori in silence for a moment before he murmured; “Thank you. For tonight, I mean. It’s been so much better than I ever dreamed.”

 

Nori smiled and kissed Dwalin's neck.  "Next time maybe just one bar, okay?  I had a lot of fun, though, so thank _you_  for suggesting it."

 

“Just one bar. Got it,” Dwalin nodded. “Have to say I agree. I wanted to take you home after the first bar but it seemed like a missed opportunity if we didn’t go to another bar.”

 

"Nah.  I was ready to go after the first bar."  He sighed.  "I might be able to stand up now."  He didn't move, though.

 

“Alright, let’s give it a try then,” Dwalin braced his feet against the floor and lifted them both up. He eased Nori’s legs from where they were locked around his waist and down onto the floor. He wasn’t having a problem standing, though his calves were on the burny side. He kept an arm around Nori’s waist to support him while with his other hand he tugged Nori’s dress back down, regrettably covering him up. “How’s that? Bearable till we get to my car?”

 

Clutching Dwalin's shoulder, Nori gingerly tested each leg.  "I think I can make it, yeah.  I probably need a hot bath before bed, though.  Or a nice massage from someone with biiiig, strong hands," he purred, trailing a hand down Dwalin's muscular arm, covered in the leather jacket but still firm to touch nonetheless.  "Know anyone like that?" he asked innocently.

 

"Why not both? A massage while enjoying a hot bath? I bet I'll have to carry you to bed ‘cause you'll be absolutely exhausted." Dwalin let Nori go, except for fleeting touches to his hips and back.

 

Nori shivered.  "I'm certainly not gonna say no," he said.  "Hard to think of a better end to the night."

 

Dwalin shrugged his jacket off and laid it over Nori's shoulders, stroking a lingering touch down his back. "After you, darling."

 

The warmth of the jacket had him sighing with pleasure, wondering when it had gotten so cold.  He sidled past Dwalin and out of the bathroom, slinking his way across the bar and drinking in the looks.

 

Dwalin was close behind and in a few strides he was at Nori’s side, hand reaching around him and curling around his hip. He practically oozed pride and ownership, relishing every lusty look Nori got and jealous stare he received. He could tell their eyes lingered on Nori’s dishevelled hair and dress and the marks decorating his throat. A bit juvenile of him, but Dwalin loved having the thing that everyone else wanted and flaunting his possession of it.

 

A couple guys were staring more than Nori expected at his legs, and when he took another step, he realized why and flushed bright red.  With everything else, he hadn't noticed the trickle down his thigh-high stockings.  He stuffed his hands in the coat pockets and held his head up, pretending it didn't bother him.  Bother was the wrong word, really.  He was just trying not to get hard again.

 

Dwalin was oblivious to the spill and he didn't notice it until he and Nori had made their way out of the bar and they were just getting into his car. Nori’s dress rode up when he sat down and Dwalin spotted it. He smirked and reached between Nori’s legs, wiping it off with his fingertips. “The people in the bar could see this, couldn’t they?”

 

"S-some of them," Nori muttered, crossing his legs.

 

“And you like that they saw?” Dwalin held the come-covered pair of fingers to Nori’s lips, surprised by how much he enjoyed watching him squirm.

 

"Y-yesss," Nori moaned, leaning forward to clean Dwalin's fingers.  He sucked on them slowly, taking the opportunity to enjoy Dwalin's taste - and to tease him, of course.

 

Dwalin watched Nori with interest and cringed as his cock made an attempt at showing its own interest. Unfortunately for it, bath time and then nap time was scheduled for as soon as they got to Dwalin’s place so it’d have to wait until after that.


	3. Chapter 3

 Once Nori finished with his hand he started his car and drove them back to his place. He gave Nori sideways looks frequently, taking in the mess that Dwalin had made him with smug satisfaction.

 

Nori almost fell asleep on the ride back, leaning on Dwalin's shoulder as he drove.  He snapped out of a doze when they stopped, yawning.

 

Dwalin nuzzled Nori’s hair and kissed the top of his head as he roused from his little doze. The lights of the underground garage were dim and cast a yellowish glow on everything. “Come on sweetheart, we’re almost there. Just an elevator ride away.”

 

"'kay Daddy," Nori mumbled, rubbing his eyes and smearing the makeup carelessly.  He wanted cuddles and bath and naptime, not elevator rides, but if he _had_ to he would go.

 

Dwalin either held Nori’s hand or kept an arm around his waist and held him against his side the whole time until they reached Dwalin’s apartment and he had to get his keys in his pocket. He opened the door and ushered Nori inside, turning the lights on for him so he wouldn’t run into anything. He took the jacket from Nori and hung it on his coathook, then lead the way to the bathroom, tugging Nori along by the hand.

 

Nori leaned on Dwalin, especially the closer they got to his apartment.  Walking was...not great.  By the time they reached the bathroom, he was whimpering faintly in discomfort, fingernails digging into Dwalin's arm.

 

The nails got his attention fairly quickly and he halted. When he paid attention to how Nori was moving, and how he cringed as he shifted in discomfort, he felt like a dick for not noticing sooner. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry you’re hurting. Bend over the counter for me and I’ll take care of you.” He stroked his fingers through Nori’s hair, trying to be as soothing as possible.

 

Nori whimpered again but shifted to leaning on the vanity counter, laying his front on the cool marble.  "'m just sore," he protested.  How could Dwalin help with that any better than a hot bath?

 

"I promise, this will make you feel better," Dwalin said, carefully removing the plug from Nori and setting it aside. He pushed the dress up a bit to get better access. He watched his come drool from his abused hole and whistled. "You're gonna be limping tomorrow, sweetheart."

 

"Very helpful," Nori grumbled.  "Anything else, Captain Obvious?"

 

“Yeah, one more thing, Sir-Grumps-A-Lot,” Dwalin said, spreading Nori’s cheeks and lapping up the spilled come before circling his rim.

 

Nori gasped for breath, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth countertop.  "S-so good oh god daddypleasemore."

 

Dwalin was going to pull back and make a comment about Nori’s sudden change of heart but he thought Nori might snap at him so he just kept at it. He lapped up his come as it dripped out, tongue spearing inside Nori to try and reach what had been deposited deeper inside him.

 

At the moment, Nori had no complaints whatsoever to make.  He just held on and tried to remember to breathe.

 

Dwalin used his thumbs to stretch Nori open, trying to work his tongue in deeper.

 

"N-no, Daddy please don't pull so much, it huuuuurts," Nori whined, squirming again.  It was his hips and legs that were sorest, apart from the muscle of his entrance.  Standing too wide, especially in these heels, was doing him no favors.

 

Dwalin mumbled 'sorry’ but it was muffled since his tongue was so busy. He pulled his thumbs out of Nori and squeezed his ass instead. Just an affectionate light pressure since Nori was so sore.

 

He worked slowly and carefully to clean Nori out, and when he couldn’t taste come anymore he gradually slowed his actions to gentle licks at Nori’s rim. He pulled back and nuzzled at Nori’s hip.

 

Nori relaxed, going almost boneless on the countertop.  "Sbetter," he muttered into the marble, not even caring that his nose was smushed sideways.

 

"I told you so," Dwalin said, patting Nori's butt and getting to his feet. He went to the bath and started running the water.

 

Nori whimpered as he was left in place, but he wasn't sure he could move if he wanted to.  It had helped, Dwalin's tongue, but there wasn't much it could do about the sad state of his legs.

 

Dwalin adjusted the temperature of the water until it was nice and hot, then left it to run. He returned to Nori and caressed his hip. He moved his hands down to squeeze and rub at the back of Nori’s thighs.

 

"Mmm...sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to be grumpy, it just hurts," Nori apologized without looking at Dwalin.  He wasn't usually the temperamental type, but emotional or physical pain brought it out more than anything else.

 

“I have a pretty high tolerance for attitude,” Dwalin said, strong hands trying to work out the aches in Nori’s legs. “If you push me too far, I won’t hesitate to take you over my knee though.”

 

Nori shivered with pleasure at the promise.  Rules, he could handle.  Consistently enforced rules with reasonable punishments were the best kind of rules, because Nori had the choice to obey or not, to court correction or not.  Someday soon, he promised himself, he'd have Dwalin give him a thorough punishment.  "I'll be good, Daddy, I promise, just tell me what you want and I'll be perfect for you."

 

“Right now I want you to let me cuddle you and clean you up and rub you down,” Dwalin replied, kissing the back of one of Nori’s thighs and getting to his feet again, using a gentle grip on his hips to ease him off the counter. ”Up we go, my sweet baby. Bathtime.”

 

"'kay."  Nori got to his feet and held the counter for support.

 

Dwalin helped Nori over to the tub then climbed in himself, sitting up and parting his legs so Nori could sit between them.

 

It was not, by any measure, Nori's most graceful entry.  But it didn't hurt very much, which was more important to him.  He curled up against Dwalin's chest, reveling in the warmth.

 

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori’s waist and stroked at the small of his back. He sat in silence, cuddled up with Nori in the water, getting drowsier by the second. After his second time snapping out of an almost-sleep, he nudged at Nori’s shoulder. “Turn so your back's to me.”

 

With a faint noise of protest, Nori turned to the right to give Dwalin access to his back instead of his side.  "Bath'snice," he mumbled sleepily.

 

Dwalin yawned. “Yeah, it is,” he pushed Nori’s hair so it fell down one side of his neck and began rubbing his shoulders with both hands. His thumbs worked the knotted muscles at the nape of his neck.

 

Nori's shoulders sank almost instantly, though he hadn't realized they were scrunched up.  He rolled and popped his neck with another low groan of satisfaction.  "Love your hands," he sighed.  He'd said it before and he'd probably say it again.

 

Once he was done working on Nori’s shoulders he moved down to his shoulderblades, rubbing hard on the knots between them. He kissed at the side of Nori’s neck while he was at it, lapping at a mark he’d left earlier.

 

His neck curved instantly at Dwalin's touch, hoping to invite more contact.  The tongue on his throat was just what he needed.

 

Dwalin meant to be warm and gentle but it was hard when Nori was shifting against him and groaning so nicely. He nipped at his earlobe and kept working out the taut muscles of Nori’s back.

 

"Mmm...need you to do this more often," Nori mused.  "Though I suppose I should attempt to return the favor on occasion...I just know it won't feel this good for you."  He didn't have the finger or wrist strength to really knead muscle the way Dwalin could.

 

"I'll appreciate it anyways," Dwalin said, nibbling right under Nori's ear. Nori was melting under his touch and he had a feeling he'd be carrying Nori off to bed after their bath.

 

Nori smiled, relaxing even further.  "So sweet to me," he murmured.  "Love that."  He was working up to the words he wanted to say, but was most afraid of believing.

 

Dwalin rubbed Nori down as far as he could before it got awkwardly far between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Nori's shoulders, pressing the long line of his torso against Nori's back.

 

Leaning against Dwalin was like reclining in a heated chair, and Nori purred happily at the soothing warmth.

 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Dwalin teased. "I don't know if I have the strength to carry you. You worked me hard."

 

"You liked it," Nori countered, burrowing into Dwalin's heat, nuzzling his neck.  "I don't wanna move but the water will get cold..." he pouted.

 

“The sooner we get curled up in bed, the sooner we’ll get all warm and comfy,” Dwalin said, nosing at Nori’s hair.

 

"Okaaaay," Nori grumbled, scooting forward and pushing himself upright.  He did feel much better now, and stepped out of the tub without incident.

 

Dwalin climbed out of the tub too, then bent to pull the plug. When he straightened up he got a towel for Nori and one for himself, then lead the way to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and made a half-assed effort of drying himself off.

 

Nori huddled in his towel and followed Dwalin.  He dried off hastily and ditched the towel to burrow into the covers.

 

Dwalin left his towel on the edge of the bed and made a big production of yawning and rolled over onto the bed, flopping his body over Nori’s on top of the blanket.

 

Nori squeaked and flailed.  Dwalin was _heavy_ , and though he'd expected the big man to lay down hard enough to bounce him, he hadn't thought Dwalin was feeling silly enough to squish him.

 

Dwalin got control of the flailing body under him easily, settling onto all fours and bracketing Nori’s body between his elbows and knees. The blanket served as a sort of net and helped to immobilize him. Dwalin laid his head on the bump that he assumed was Nori’s shoulder and sighed. “What a great pillow. I think I’ll fall asleep right here.”

 

"Dwalinnnn," Nori whined, voice muffled by the mattress and the duvet.  "Geddawwwwff."  Being pinned was surprisingly calming, but the weight was stifling.

 

Dwalin reached up and tugged the blanket down off Nori’s head so he could breathe and speak more freely. “But I arrested you and put you in blanket jail. Your crime was being too sexy.”

 

Nori's face went hot, despite how corny the line was.  "I don't suppose I could work out some kind of deal," he lowering his voice.  "Please, officer, I don't want to go to the big house."  He fluttered his eyelashes.

 

“Hm... you are far too pretty for jail, and I won’t ever let another man get his hands on you,” Dwalin said, as if pondering. “So here’s the deal: kiss me like you mean it and we can forget this ever happened.”

 

Nori beamed and wrapped his arms around Dwalin to pull him down for a deep, lingering kiss.  "I thought you'd come around," he murmured, nipping Dwalin's lip.  "I'm very persuasive."

 

“Mm, yes, you are,” Dwalin breathed, rolling off of Nori and onto his side. “If I was less burnt out we could have taken that a bit further.”

 

"Some other time," Nori smiled, cuddling into Dwalin's warmth.  

 

“Mhm,” Dwalin hummed, pulling Nori in close. He yawned and let his eyes drift closed. “I’m gonna pass out on you soon.”

 

Nori was more than half asleep already, and fading fast.


	4. the one where nori does things to dwalin's butt

Completely in-character, Dwalin had shifted during the night and had ended up laid out flat on his stomach snoring into the pillow.

 

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Nori curled up and cuddled right on top of Dwalin, clinging to one of his arms with all four limbs.

 

Nori shifted minutely, going from a perfectly comfortable (if a little unorthodox) position to an oh-god-how-is-your-elbow-that-sharp position, waking Dwalin up. Even without moving much Dwalin could tell it would be a painful day and that he must have done something awful to his back the night before and hadn't noticed in his excitement. He'd definitely be feeling it at work later.

 

Nori stirred much more reluctantly, clinging to Dwalin even tighter. "Dorinooowannasleep," he whimpered into Dwalin's bicep.

 

"...I sure hope you don't cuddle naked with Dori like this." Dwalin mumbled.

 

That startled Nori awake.  "Wha - oh, Dwalin."  He blinked and rubbed at his eyes.  "No, I was having a dream about...don't remember exactly.  I was a kid and Dori kept telling me it was time for school."

 

Dwalin, essentially serving as a human mattress pad, chuckled hard enough to shake Nori. “Well, you do have to go to school. Eventually.”

 

Nori whined.  "Walking sounds like a terrible idea.  Biking sounds worse."

 

“I’ll help you as much as I can. We can pit stop at your place later so you can change, and then I can drive you to work and walk you to class. I think based on your limping and the marks you’re covered in, I think all your students will figure out what you were up to last night.” He smirked. “That might be part of the reason I want to walk you to class.”

 

"Either that or they'll think I got mugged," Nori laughed.  "'Tiger' seems more appropriate for you than ever."

 

“Did they ask any intimate questions when you gave them the chance to interrogate you?” Dwalin asked.

 

"A few.  Honestly, they didn't get too personal; they're mostly good kids.  They wanted to know who asked first, when we'd hooked up, if you had a motorcycle...one of the girls asked if you were a good kisser, and one of my gay students asked if you had any _other_ piercings," Nori smirked.  "But I only promised to answer questions about me, so I let them use their imagination on that one."

 

“They must be good kids, I expected them to try and push it with questions to try and embarrass you,” he paused a moment then muttered. “There’s a couple students who work with me and as soon as they found out I’m ‘fucking’ a prof they started trying to get me to tell them which one but I’m not going to. Because I know them, they’re little shitheads, and I know they’d come find you and bug you about it.”

 

Nori nuzzled Dwalin's neck, happy just to be near him.  "I appreciate the attempt to defend me from obnoxious students, but I'm afraid I've been besieged by them since long before I met you, darling.  I doubt they're much worse than some of the other idiots I have to deal with."

 

“I would shrug and agree but you have not met the Durin boys,” Dwalin said.

 

"Fair enough," Nori hummed.  "Well, darling, comfortable as you are, I think breakfast might be in order."

 

“I make pretty mean omelettes, if you like eggs,” Dwalin said. “And I can’t really move or I think you’ll be a bit unhappy.”

 

Nori clung tighter to Dwalin as if offended by the very thought.  "Alright.  Breakfast later.  Cuddles now."

 

“I can’t really cuddle you back like this, but alright,” Dwalin turned his head against the pillow so that he could look over his shoulder at Nori. “You’re very cute.”

 

That got Nori pouting, and he untangled his arms only to lean over and latch onto Dwalin's chest, following with his legs once he felt secure.  "Mine," Nori said firmly, resting his head on Dwalin's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

Once given a chance Dwalin rolled over and when Nori settled down again on top of him he held him close. “Yours,” he chuckled. He tucked a stray tuft of hair that had come free from Nori’s braid behind his ear and stroked his fingertips down along his jaw. “As long as you want me, I’m yours.”

 

"Good," Nori smiled, kissing Dwalin's finger when it drew close enough.

 

Dwalin was content to lay there and pet Nori’s hair until he was almost dozing off again. To avoid falling asleep, he yawned and said; “I go out for a drink or two with my best mate sometimes. Monday night, would you like to come with? He hasn’t been bugging me to meet you, but he’s definitely interested. I haven’t been in a relationship in a very long time.”

 

"Oh!  Yeah, sure," Nori answered, startled out of a doze.

 

"Since I don't know when I'll be visiting Balin or my mom next, it's the best I can do for introducing you to family." Dwalin said. "Though I really want you to meet them."

 

Nori felt strangely warm at that remark.  Despite his own arrangements to introduce Dwalin to family, he hadn't really expected much of the same on Dwalin's end.  He nuzzled Dwalin's chest before saying, "I need to talk to Dori about that.  It's kinda weird to think about family dinner on a Sunday, but there's not much else to do with your work schedule; Ori has an evening class on Mondays anyway."  Besides, Dori always insisted on doing a full Sabbath dinner, praying and all, and Nori didn't want to subject Dwalin to that prematurely or unnecessarily.

 

"I could do lunch on the weekends. I don't work until four," Dwalin said. "We'll make something work."

 

Nori thought about it, but shook his head.  "I think Sunday dinner may actually be the best option.  You could probably meet Ori over lunch beforehand, though.  And there is no shame in wanting backup against Dori."

 

"I think you'll be fine defending my honor," Dwalin squeezed Nori gently. "And meeting Ori sounds good. He seems like a good kid. Will he interrogate me?"

 

"Only a little bit, and not in a very invasive way.  The standard 'what are your intentions' can probably be expected."  And possibly a threat, but Nori didn't want Dwalin to expect that - it was much funnier when people didn't anticipate Ori's creatively worded promises of violence.

 

“You won’t get any of that on my side. More like ‘no clue why anyone would ever want to be with this loser, you must be a special kind of crazy,’ or something. I’d almost put money on Thorin saying something to that effect,” Still, it made Dwalin smile a little. He’d known Thorin since they were kids and they were best friends, but they liked to embarrass each other and make fun of each other at every possible opportunity.

 

Nori frowned.  "I'm...not gonna be okay with that kind of talk."  He rubbed his nose against Dwalin's chest miserably.  "I don't want to come off as humorless, but - even aside from my issues about being called certain names, anybody calling you a loser better be prepared to battle a hundred and forty pounds of scrawny, pissed off artist."

 

“I’ll warn him about a few things, then. He’s really not a hard guy to get along with, he just comes off as gruff and a little insensitive at first. But I’ll try. Can’t promise he’ll listen, but I will try.” Dwalin stroked his fingers along Nori’s spine in an attempt to soothe him a bit. “It may not seem like it, but he’s my best friend and I would never change him.”

 

"I don't expect him to throw a tea party or anything," Nori mumbled, sullen and a little morose, as he had a tendency to be when thinking about unpleasantness in his past.  "I'm not crazy and I'm not a freak."  The words were so soft he was almost whispering them, more to himself than to Dwalin.

 

Dwallin was quiet as he continued touching Nori. The silence grated on his nerves and he mumbled; "I'm sorry I upset you."

 

"It's not - it's really not your fault, Tiger.  Sorry I'm a little dented and a lot tender."  Nori clung a little harder to Dwalin.  "Talking about it like this, it's, it's okay because I know you're speaking in hypotheticals and you don't think that a-about me, but I just - my therapist says I have to tell people if something upsets me or they'll never know and so I'm just, y'know.  Warning you to, to warn your friend or whatever."

 

“I will warn him and I’ll make sure he understands how serious it is,” Dwalin said, craning his head to kiss the top of Nori’s head. “You’re precious to me and I never want to hurt you, so do what your therapist says. If I accidentally upset you, tell me what I’m doing wrong and I’ll fix it.”

 

He just nodded, rubbing against Dwalin's chest.  "Talk 'bout something else," he mumbled.

 

“When do you have to be at work today?” Dwalin asked. “And what are you teaching and do you like teaching it?”

 

"Noonish.  I've got - umm.  Advanced sculpture, three hour lab.  Hate the facility - I wanted it in a room with easy access to welding and carpentry supplies, it's in a glorified pottery studio.  Shitty power tools and even shittier hand tools, and all the good stuff is on the other side of the building.  Some of the students are neurotic about perfection in a way you really can't be with art, and I'm honestly amazed they've gotten this far.  But it's not all bad.  Some days it's pretty much babysitting, if they don't have many questions...which means I grade a lot of papers in there and sometimes even take naps.  Usually while trying very hard to not wonder what's happened on the couch in there since the last time it was cleaned...if it was ever cleaned."

 

“Don’t you get in trouble for napping? At least by your students?” Dwalin asked. His stomach growled loudly but he ignored it.

 

Nori giggled, because the noise of Dwalin's stomach echoed around his chest cavity.  "Nah.  They just wake me up if they need something.  On the rare occasions that they finish their shit early, they can leave or nap if they want, so it's not like I'm being a selfish asshole.  Just a sleepy asshole."

 

“Will you need to nap today? You had a pretty late night,” Dwalin teased, stroking his hand up Nori’s side and finding his pierced nipple, playing with it.

 

"Mmm, might.  Soooomebody wanted to go to all these bars and stuff," Nori hummed.  It turned to a gasp when Dwalin touched his piercing.

 

“Somebody is fairly certain you enjoyed yourself, though he's sure you’ll be enjoying it less when you’re limping around later,” Dwalin smirked, tugging on the ring.

 

"W-well, I h-hate to be a spoilsport," Nori panted, falling away from Dwalin a little so there was space for more targeted touching.

 

Dwalin rolled them over onto their sides and kissed Nori, using both hands now to stroke and tug at his nipples. “If this is going anywhere, we’re going to have to be creative...” Dwalin murmured, lips setting upon Nori’s throat once again.

 

"Ahh...I _am_ an artist, darling; creative is in the job description," Nori said, grinning.

 

"Looking forward to your ideas," Dwalin said, smiling into Nori's skin and nipping at it. "And contributing a few of my own, also."

 

"Let's start with yours, then - so we don't repeat each other," Nori suggested, stroking Dwalin's chest.

 

"I'm not going to fuck you because I don't want to hurt you any more," Dwalin murmured, pressing kisses to Nori's jaw in between words. "I could be convinced to try switching roles a bit." He tried not to sound as nervous as he was suggesting it but he was earnestly curious and he trusted Nori to make it good for him.

 

Nori tried not to drool at the thought.  "You would say that when I can barely move my legs," he huffed teasingly.  "Just fingers first, okay?" he waggled his fingers at Dwalin for emphasis, as if to say "no funny business, I promise."  "Then if you like it...hmm...maybe you would want to try riding me?"

 

"I - uhm - I think I only want fingers this time. And I'm not even sure about that," Dwalin gnawed at his lip. "But I know you'll take care of me so - I'm yours."  His throat was dry and he struggled to gulp around the knot in his throat.

 

Nori kissed Dwalin sweetly, pulling him close.  "Whatever you want, tiger."

 

“What about what you want?” Dwalin asked, trying his best to push away his nervousness. He playfully tugged on Nori’s nipples again. “You _do_ want to do this to me, don’t you?”

 

"Ohhh...yes, r-right..." Nori said, not really listening.  It just felt so nice; how was he supposed to pay attention to Dwalin's words when he murmured them into Nori's neck?

 

“So uhm... how do you want me?” Dwalin asked, fingers stroking idly up Nori’s side. He didn’t know how he wasn’t twitching with energy. “What’s the best way to do this?”

 

Nori considered the question, drumming his fingers on Dwalin's arm.  Then he noticed he was still wearing synthetic nails and winced.  "Well, it's gonna have to wait a few minutes," he said, "but I figured I'd lay you on your back and suck your cock to start with.  First, though, these bad girls are coming off."  He scratched Dwalin's skin lightly and shifted away, figuring he'd be most likely to find what he needed in Dwalin's bathroom, but there were no real guarantees with this.

 

Dwalin sighed. “I’ll miss them. I’ll just hope for another occasion when you’ll wear them for me.” He watched Nori go, and if he said he wasn’t watching his butt he’d be lying.

 

"I'll see what I can do," Nori said dismissively.  He made quick work of taking the nails off, thoroughly washing his hands afterwards, checking that his real nails weren't jagged or anything.  It all seemed fine, so he went back to Dwalin's side, snagging some lube on his way to the bed.  "That's better.  On your back, darling, I want lots of access to this."  His hand was nearly under Dwalin already, and he slid his middle finger along the bigger man's cleft to make it abundantly clear what he was talking about.

 

Dwalin was all shivers as Nori touched him and he laid out on the bed, stretching his legs out and parting them slightly. “I might be shaking with nervousness. Or excitement. Or something.”

 

"Well, if you don't enjoy it, just use your safeword and I'll stop right away.  I've always liked it, but not everyone does, not even every guy," Nori said reasonably.  He kissed Dwalin's mouth just for a moment before settling on his knees and slicking his fingers.  "Just relax, tiger, I'll do my best to see to your pleasure."  With that, he sank down and wrapped his lips around Dwalin's cockhead.

 

Dwalin let out a long breath and laid back, closing his eyes so he could just feel. Nori’s mouth closed around the head of his cock and he shifted, spreading his legs a bit more.

 

Nori kept his movements nice and leisurely, seeing no need to rush and startle his lover.  His hand, slick with lube, fondled Dwalin's balls.

 

Dwalin trembled in anticipation and while it was probably bad for him to be so tense, the attention Nori was paying to his cock and balls was distracting and relaxing.

 

The tension only encouraged Nori to slow down further, swirling his tongue over Dwalin's skin.

 

In time Dwalin’s breathing got gentler and he forced himself to relax, letting his body sag into the mattress. It had been a long time since he’d gotten such a slow luxurious blowjob, so between that and the hand stroking his scrotum he was sighing and unraveling bit by bit.

 

Nori let his fingers explore a little further back, slow and smooth, watching for any sign of alarm.

 

Dwalin twitched a tiny bit when Nori’s fingers brushed very intimate, almost untouched parts of him but he willed his nervousness down. He wanted this so so badly, and he wouldn’t let Nori get discouraged by some jitters.

 

A little twitching was to be expected.  Nori ignored it, humming softly to keep Dwalin distracted.

 

"Nori," Dwalin murmured, embarrassingly close to a whine. "You're killing me here."

 

"Mmm?" Nori hummed questioningly, not about to stop.  He stroked the flesh between Dwalin's thighs, letting his fingertips catch on the hole.

 

"Sorry, I'm just...excited," Dwalin said, sitting up on his elbows and watching Nori work through half-lidded eyes.

 

"Mm."  Nori took Dwalin deeper, rubbing his fingers along Dwalin's cleft again.

 

Nori’s mouth on him was rapidly melting him into a puddle of compliant tattooed bartender and he didn’t mind it at all. He gasped when Nori’s fingers touched him _down there_ and thinking of it in such juvenile terms made him flush, embarrassed at himself.

 

The soft noises of pleasure were the best encouragement Dwalin could possibly give.  Nori wanted him to absolutely come apart.  He let one fingertip drag on Dwalin's hole and press against the tense muscle, gentle but firm, waiting to be let in.

 

Dwalin bit his lip and nodded almost unconsciously, barely resisting pressing down on the digit that nudged at him so intimately. He relaxed as best he could, but it was hard with Nori so close to doing something he’d been so afraid of and, more recently, turned on by.

 

A little was enough.  Nori sucked Dwalin deeper as he managed to squeeze past the entrance.  His free hand stroked Dwalin's hip and leg soothingly.

 

The soothing touches and wonderful head he was receiving calmed Dwalin down significantly. He congratulated himself internally for having a foreign object penetrating him and not freaking out. It felt different than anything he’d ever felt before, but he was feeling hot and built-up because the anticipation had his cock leaking.

 

Nori decided to push his luck a little more, lavishing attention on Dwalin's cock with his tongue and starting to wiggle his finger ever-so-slightly upward.

 

Dwalin squirmed just a little bit, feeling the pressure from Nori’s finger pressing deeper into him. He willed himself to relax though, careful not to discourage Nori with his body language. The attention paid to his cock was appreciated, and he shifted his weight onto one elbow and reached his other hand down to stroke Nori’s hair affectionately.

 

The little touch made Nori purr, always happy to be pet.  He gave Dwalin a moment of peace before pushing just a bit more until he was buried almost to the knuckle.

 

The petting was mindless and he was barely conscious of it after a point. “I-is that just one finger?” he gasped. He clenched his inner muscles experimentally.

 

Nori chuckled a little, crooking the finger demonstratively.  Virgins could be surprisingly adorable.  He'd forgotten about that.

 

The wiggle made him squirm a bit, ultimately pressing down into the penetration. “It feels so big,” he sighed, maybe possibly rolling his hips against Nori’s mouth. Or his finger. Or both? Both.

 

That nearly got Nori giggling, because the idea of one of his slender fingers being anything like _big_ , especially considering what he had in his mouth, was truly laughable.  He pumped his finger in and out slowly, carefully, trying not to startle or upset Dwalin.

 

Dwalin was unaware of the apparently silly things he’d been babbling but he got quieter (or less coherent, anyways) when Nori started slowly fucking him with the digit. His breath caught in his throat as he enjoyed the gradual drag of his hole tight around Nori’s finger. Maybe he understood a little why Nori liked this so much.

 

It wasn't just about movement, though, it was also about aim.  Nori slid in and out carefully, pressing against Dwalin's walls, searching for his prostate and wondering if he could get away with a second finger yet or if that was off the table tonight.

 

Dwalin adjusted more to the intrusion the more Nori fucked it into him, and soon enough he was panting and growing closer and closer to the edge of it’s-not-enough and more-please. Dwalin was a little surprised with how his body was reacting; Nori wasn’t even doing anything terribly stimulating but Dwalin’s head was spinning with how good it felt inside him.

 

Nori started to tease Dwalin with another finger, rubbing it against Dwalin’s stretched hole.  The big man was hypnotizing in his gradual loss of control.

 

Despite himself, Dwalin squirmed and ground down on that teasing second finger. "Mm - N-Nori, please..."

 

Well...far be it from Nori to deny Dwalin anything he begged for like that. He angled his hand to give himself a little more room, and slipped the second finger in much faster than the first, thanks mostly to the element of surprise and a copious helping of lube.

 

Taken by surprise, but nonetheless pleased, Dwalin tensed and tightened back up around his finger. At first Dwalin bit his lip against the pain, relaxing steadily as it dulled to a delicious stretched full feeling.

 

Nori started humming again, trying to get Dwalin to cool off a little and focus on something else.  He pumped his fingers much slower this time, a gradual slide and scrape as he felt out the walls of muscle.  His fingers caught on something and he rubbed into the yielding tissue, eyeing Dwalin for a response.

 

To say Dwalin's reaction was passionate would be an understatement. He bucked his hips and humped between Nori's mouth and his fingers. An embarrassing yelp accompanied this and he went beet red. "Fuck, Nori..."

 

Nori swallowed only because he was expecting it, but he pulled off of Dwalin anyway.  "There we are," he rasped, twitching his fingers up again.  "I'm gonna guess you approve."

 

Dwalin couldn't put together any words besides Nori's name and various pleas for more. He did manage to warn Nori in a husky growl; "if you keep that up, I'm gonna come all over myself."

 

"I don't see a single thing wrong with that...well, maybe that it's a waste to come on yourself, when I can just do..." he wrapped his lips around Dwalin's cock again, sucking softly and flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue.

 

"Oh god," Dwalin gasped, nearly coming on the spot with the combined sensation of Nori tonguing his sensitive head and nudging at his prostate.

 

Nori continued patiently, knowing Dwalin wasn't likely to last long this way.  His fingers worked faster and faster, because he couldn't stop imagining his cock in that tight heat.

 

Dwalin lasted only a second longer, fingers scrabbling at the sheets and thighs trembling violently as he cursed and growled what was probably a distorted version of Nori’s name before he came into his mouth. He shook for a long time even after he’d finished coming, chest heaving and heart pounding.

 

Once he finished swallowing, Nori drew back, leaving his fingers where they were for the moment, but keeping them still.  "Shhhh, it's okay baby," he soothed, petting Dwalin's leg again with his free hand.  "That was beautiful."

 

Dwalin collapsed on his back from where he’d been leaning up to watch Nori, panting and trying to get his wits back about him. He had to say that had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life and he couldn’t even form coherent words to express his appreciation to Nori. Instead he just lay there, eyes closed, as he tried to come back down to earth.

 

Nori took his fingers out carefully before curling up to Dwalin's side and nuzzling his chest.  "Such a good boy," he murmured, trying not to sound completely patronizing when he added, "so brave."  Not trying very hard.  But mostly he thought it was adorable, how completely wrecked Dwalin was just from two fingers.  "Good boy," he repeated, pressing kisses to Dwalin's skin.

 

Dwalin sighed and shifted his hips when Nori removed his fingers from him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder when he snuggled up against Dwalin’s side. Nori’s tone barely registered with him and if it didn’t make him feel so good and fluttery he would have complained. Being told he was a good boy made his face heat and he was glad he couldn’t see how much he was blushing. He pressed a kiss to Nori’s temple and stroked his fingers down his spine in idle affection. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

"My pleasure, tiger," Nori hummed.  "I take it you'll be trying that again?"

 

"Oh yeah," Dwalin replied, sliding his arm over Nori's hip and stroking a finger up the underside of his cock. "Can I return the favour?"

 

"When was the last time I turned down an opportunity for orgasm?" Nori retorted, rubbing up against Dwalin's finger in search of more contact.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwalin sat up and kissed Nori, nudging him over so he was on his back and Dwalin had better access to his body. Then he shifted down and descended on Nori's pierced nipple, sucking it into his mouth. As he played with it with his tongue he heard the metal clacking against his teeth.

 

"Oh!  Yes, yes, come on," Nori urged, trying to push one of Dwalin's hands down at least, always impatient for his own rewards.

 

"Pushy," Dwalin chuckled. His hand closed around Nori and stroked slowly.

 

"I've never pretended to be anything else," Nori said even as he tried to fuck Dwalin's hand.

 

“I don’t want you to. I like pushy,” He released Nori’s cock for just a moment as he crawled between Nori’s legs and lapped at his sac as he resumed jerking his cock. He looked up at Nori as best he could, but at this angle it was only half successful.

 

"Ohhhyes, that's good," Nori breathed, stroking Dwalin's head, trying to encourage him to use his mouth more.

 

He sucked one of Nori’s balls into his mouth and used his free hand to press and rub at his taint. All the while his rough calloused hand jerked him off, thumb swiping over the head to smear his precome about.

 

"F-fuck, Dwalin, fuck..." he was still sore, but he spread his legs hopefully anyway, pressing into Dwalin's touch.

 

Well, if that wasn’t an invitation... Dwalin released Nori’s ball from his mouth with a pop and licked down over his perineum. When he reached Nori’s hole he paused, lapping at the rim gently, soothing it with his tongue and getting it slippery and wet.

 

Nori gasped for air, too distracted to do much more than breathe at first.  "Yessss, oh yes."

 

Dwalin pulled back and bit at the inside of Nori’s thigh, sucking at the skin to leave a darkening bruise. Once satisfied with the mark he went back deep between Nori’s legs, fucking his tongue into him. He maintained a steady speed as he jerked Nori off, too intent on giving him a wonderful orgasm to match the one Nori had given him.

 

"Nnn - please - " Nori whimpered, moaning loudly when Dwalin went back to rimming him.  "Yours, yes, please, Dwalin!"

 

Dwalin ate Nori out with enthusiasm, striving for Nori's orgasm almost as much as Nori was. He focused on twisting his wrist as he jerked Nori's cock.

 

Nori bucked into Dwalin's grip, positively mewling as he came.

 

Dwalin watched as Nori spurted come all over his own belly. He circled Nori's rim with his tongue a couple more times before he pulled back.

 

Nori shivered as Dwalin kept touching him, then heaved a great shuddering sigh once Dwalin stopped.

 

Dwalin wasn't quite done yet though, and when he sat up and saw the pool of come on Nori's stomach, he pounced. Once he'd lapped it up, he crawled up beside Nori and stooped to kiss him.

 

"Fuck," Nori whimpered, because that was much hotter than he expected.  He curled eagerly into Dwalin's warmth and kissed him right back.

 

Dwalin snuggled in close to Nori and kissed him, chuckling. "That was good?"

 

"Mmhmmm," Nori hummed, hooking a leg around Dwalin just to feel that much closer.

 

"How sore are you on a scale of one to sitting-down-is-agony?" He asked, playing with Nori's hair idly.

 

"Mm...nowhere near agony.  More like exercising a bit too long - just past the pleasant feeling of building muscle and into the overexerted weakened limbs stage.  It's not even my ass as much as it is my legs.  Even for me, some of those positions went beyond athletic and into contortionist."

 

“Good, though?” He laughed. “Kind of a dumb question the way you were whimpering and moaning. But is it any better for you if we’re in positions like that, or is it getting a rough semi-public pounding either way?”

 

"I think the two bars was more of the problem than anything else."  Nori's fingers walked along Dwalin's chest as he thought out loud.  "I do like being able to see your face when you're fucking me, and we aren't at the right heights for vertical sex to be anything less than challenging, especially if we're facing each other.  As hard as it was to keep up, I think the second time - when I was holding on to the door for dear life - might have been a little more stimulating, just because I love when you show off."  He squeezed Dwalin's bicep admiringly.

 

"Exerting myself turns me on too - testosterone or whatever. I'm always super horny when I get done working out for the same reason," Dwalin said, watching Nori's fingers as they strolled through the valley of his chest hair. "I'm glad you're impressed by me showing off, 'cause I work really hard to be able to do that."

  
He yawned and stretched, squeezing Nori tight as he did so. “So about that breakfast?”

 

Nori squeaked and wiggled but didn't really try to escape.  Any touch from Dwalin was nice.  "Yes, breakfast.  Mm.  We should do that," Nori said, nuzzling Dwalin's chest and making no move whatsoever to get up.

 

“I haven’t got much in the way of breakfast food aside from eggs - but I’m told my omelettes are pretty excellent. Four out of four nephews and niece approve.” Dwalin pulled back enough to give Nori a kiss and rubbed their noses together.

 

"Hard to resist a track record like that," Nori grinned, stealing another kiss.  "I think you're pretty excellent in general.  But you're going to have to move first, because if it's up to me we'll just stay here cuddling until one of us - probably me - starves to death."

 

“Alright, then, I’ll take the initiative,” Dwalin said, unable to stop himself from kissing Nori again. Then he disentangled Nori’s limbs from himself (no small feat) and got to his feet. He stretched and groaned when his joints cracked and a deep ache set in to his muscles.

 

Nori yawned and squirmed into the warm space Dwalin left behind.  "Hmmmm I don't suppose I could bribe you into bringing me breakfast in bed?" he asked hopefully.

 

Dwalin leaned over the bed and took Nori by the shoulders, rolling him onto his back and sitting him up. “No, I don’t want to be away from you for so long,” he said, shifting his grip to hold Nori by the backs of his knees and drag him to the edge of the bed.

 

With a loud groan of protest, Nori let himself be moved around, but stood up mostly on his own power, if only so he could snuggle up to Dwalin again and kiss his neck.  "I'm not sure if you're sappier or I am, but we're definitely both saps," he chuckled.  "No one's ever treated me this nice."  And he still wondered sometimes, when the other shoe would drop, when Dwalin would reveal some horrible flaw or darker nature.

 

“Well they’re missing out, ‘cause you’re wonderful,” Dwalin said, kissing at Nori’s temple and his hair and wrapping an arm around him as they made their way into the kitchen. He snagged a pair of boxers on the way past his dresser and once they reached the kitchen he deposited Nori at the table and pulled them on. “So what do you like in your omelettes?”

 

Nori smiled and leaned into Dwalin, still far from used to compliments like that.  "Onions and peppers.  And _lots_ of cheese."

 

“Yuck, onions. Don’t know if I can kiss you after you eat it,” Dwalin said as he went to his fridge to get what he needed and retrieved a cutting board from a low cupboard (maybe bending a bit more than he needed too and offering Nori a nice view), cutting up the ingredients.

 

"Hmmm...onions or kisses.  That's a tough one.  Maybe if you just didn't kiss my mouth..." Nori suggested teasingly.  "Seeing as you can kiss so many other interesting places, it's not too much of a loss."

 

“Where else would you want me to kiss? I’m a little offended that you think a moral gentleman like me would think to kiss somewhere other than your mouth,” Dwalin said, washing his hands before heating up a pan on the stove and going hunting for eggs.

 

Nori snorted.  "I'm a little amazed you could say that with a straight face."  But the thoughts had already started warming him up again.  "I don't know, daddy, but I like it when you kiss my cunt," he added sweetly.

 

“At this rate I’m gonna get so distracted by you that I forget about breakfast and burn my house down to boot,” Dwalin said, unable to resist glancing over his shoulder at Nori, looking him over hungrily. “I’d rather avoid it, but it’d be so worth it.”

 

"I'm sure we'd notice breakfast burning first," Nori teased.  He trailed a hand down his chest when he saw Dwalin was watching, tugging at his piercing briefly before sinking further down to wrap his hand around his cock.

 

Dwalin nearly dropped the egg as he went to crack it, turning and facing the stove again to watch what he was doing. “I dunno, I can get pretty in the moment.”

 

"Ohhh, I know you do," Nori sighed with pleasure.  "Mmm, I guess you'll just have to cook fast.  Especially if this is gonna be the view I get the whole time."  He didn't often get the chance to admire Dwalin's broad, powerful back, or his taut, muscular ass - albeit hidden by boxers, a most unfortunate problem.

 

Dwalin whisked the eggs together and poured them into the pan, then began adding the other ingredients Nori asked for. Dwalin almost felt self-conscious knowing that Nori was watching him... _almost_. “You’re being a bit naughty. Might need punishment if you keep it up.”

 

Nori moaned, thumbing his slit.  "Are you gonna spank me, daddy?" he asked. "It's been a while since you gave me a real spanking...maybe I do need it."

 

"Darling, I've never given you a real spanking. You haven't pushed me far enough yet... Perhaps we should establish some rules for you to break," Dwalin suggested, poking at the omelet with his spatula as he watched it.

 

"Well, I don't like it to hurt _too_ much," Nori mumbled.  "What kind of rules, daddy?" he kicked his legs like a bored child, letting them swing.

 

“Well there’s the underwear rule - how you’re not allowed to wear them whenever you’re around me unless it’s for a special occasion or I pick ones for you to wear or give you some to wear for me.” The more he thought about it, the more he knew he’d need to find out Nori’s size and take a trip to the lingerie store sometime soon. “Perhaps one involving your health - I know you work hard but if I find out you’ve been skipping meals and avoiding sleep, you’ll be punished. After I’ve confirmed you’re okay, of course. That goes for any other unhealthy behaviour - heavy drinking, putting yourself in dangerous situations and making me worry, stuff like that.” He flipped the omelette in the pan and added more cheese. “Does that sound reasonable, or is that overstepping the boundaries into too controlling?”

 

Nori thought about it for a while, still swinging his legs but no longer playing with himself.  "Maybe with a few extra...guidelines for us both," he decided.  "If I have a bad day and do several things wrong, I'm fine with a somewhat longer punishment, but not so much that it's equal to what you'd give for each infraction individually.  If it's twenty for breaking one rule, then maybe thirty for breaking two.  And maybe only 35 for three rules, with five extra for each additional broken rule.  Whatever, I don't really care about the math and I don't plan to be doing a whole lot of stupid things at once."  He chewed his lip briefly before adding, "And if I safeword out of a punishment, that's it for spankings that day, no double jeopardy.

 

"I think the health rules aren't too crazy, but at the same time, I'm not interested in breaking any of them just to get you riled.  In fact, I doubt I'll break any of them very often, except maybe skipping meals because I get wrapped up in work.  I don't mind the underwear rule but the idea of putting on boxers to rebel is just laughable.  I guess I'm saying I want a rule that's fun to break, but not too hard to stick to, either."  Nori shrugged.  “Any suggestions?”

 

“Alright... I can’t think of anything more fun than tons of orgasms. So how about I limit the number of orgasms you can have in a day? Let’s say you can have two in a day, whether I give them to you or you rub them out yourself, but any more you want to have after that you have to ask me for. How’s that?” He finished off Nori’s omelette with salt and pepper and plated it for him, setting it aside and starting on his own.

 

That got his attention, even making his cock twitch.  "What if you're not there when I have to ask?" he breathed.  "I could call or text but what if you don't answer?" he pouted, though even the idea of having to wait for approval had him squirming on the table.  "Would you make me beg, over the phone, so you could hear how desperate I was as I jerked off but tried to hold it in?  Please, daddy, please, I want to, won't you let me cum I'll be so good for you I promise," he added, voice husky as he started stroking himself again.

 

“That’s exactly what you’ll have to do,” Dwalin said and he didn’t even need to turn around to know what Nori was up to. “You’ll have to call me or text me and if I’m at work or driving or something, you’ll have to wait, maybe for hours... and if you break the rule you’ll have to own up to it and thank me for the discipline because you want to be a good boy. You do, don’t you? A good pet?”

 

"Y-yeeesss, yessir, wanna be good for you," he moaned.  "Please...please take care of me.  Y-you won't say no, will you, if I do ask?" he questioned, because that was less than ideal in most situations.  "I'll wait until you say it, I'll try, but please sir, don't tell me no."  Or at least...not often.  "You won't do that to me, will you?  It's much better coming on your cock but I get lonely sometimes and you're busy when I'm free, it seems, or we're both asleep."

 

“Well there’s no real point in the rule then, is there? If I just say yes all the time, what’s the point of asking?” Dwalin finished up his own omelette and plated it, turning off the stove and bringing the plates to the table. He set them down behind Nori and sunk into the chair nearest him, pulling him in close by the legs until he could kiss and nuzzle at his stomach, pointedly avoiding touching his cock.

 

"To make me wait?" Nori suggested, but Dwalin was right, and more than that, Nori thought the uncertainty did suit the rule more.  "But you won't say no _much_ , will you?" he pouted, free hand petting Dwalin's head.  "Please..." he could feel Dwali's breath on his cock, but the only touch was his.

 

Dwalin nuzzled Nori’s thigh, rough stubble scratching at his tender skin. He followed it with a bite to his thigh and blew cool air up against his cock and balls. “No, can’t imagine I’d say it often... I do love watching you fall apart and listening to it is probably nearly as good.”

 

The stimulation had him shivering.  "Nnnng...Dwalin please...I don't know if I've had two yet but _please_  sir please I'll be a good puppy for you I promise I just want to come, please..."

 

“You haven’t had two yet today, so of course you can have one now,” he smiled and leaned on closer, dragging his tongue up Nori’s balls and the underside of his cock. That didn’t mean Dwalin wouldn’t tease, though.

 

"Thankyouthankyou," Nori breathed, trying to keep his hand out of the way of Dwalin's much more satisfying tongue.

 

He slid his arms under Nori’s thighs and dragged him even closer, closing his mouth around the tip of his cock and teasing his tongue against the slit.

 

"Oh god, yes your mouth so good please," Nori babbled, his breath coming in short pants.  He wiggled in Dwalin's hold, trying to rock deeper into his lover's mouth.  "Please, wanna come daddy please."

 

Dwalin’s mouth sunk down further on Nori’s cock, bobbing his head and digging his fingers into Nori’s thighs to hold him in close. He sucked eagerly and his tongue pressed insistently at the ridge of Nori’s fraenulum.

 

"Oh god, oh fuck, Dwalin - gonna come, please, oh _fuck_ ," Nori swore as he finished, short fingernails digging into Dwalin's shoulders.

 

Dwalin swallowed without much fuss and sucked Nori absolutely dry. He growled at the nails on his shoulders and sucked at Nori's oversensitive glans.

 

Nori whimpered but didn't let go of Dwalin, much less push him away, for a long moment.  "Please, please, enough," he said when he couldn't bear it anymore.

 

Dwalin pulled back and leaned on Nori’s thigh, looking up at him. “From now on you’ll have to ask me. Good thing you’ve got class today.”

 

"Yessir," Nori breathed, tugging Dwalin into a kiss.  "We should eat...before it gets cold," he mumbled into Dwalin's mouth, truly much less interested in breakfast now.

 

Dwalin kissed back, and sat back in his chair, reaching around Nori to get his plate. He pondered Nori's plate too. "Do you want me to feed you?"

 

Nori gulped just at the thought.  "Yes, please...can I sit in your lap?" he asked, flushed with heat.

 

He pushed his chair back from the table to create a seat for Nori and nodded. "Please."

 

Nori slipped off the table and snuggled up to Dwalin with a sigh.  He'd never hungered for touch the way he did with Dwalin, he felt reasonably sure, but...well, Dwalin didn't seem to mind or begrudge him any contact he asked for.

 

Rather the opposite; Dwalin loved touching Nori whenever and wherever he could. His arm slid around his waist and stroked his hip gently. His other hand dragged Nori's plate over and cut off a piece of his omelette and offered it to him.

 

Fortunately the use of a fork made Nori a little more capable of keeping it together.  He smiled as he took the bite.

 

"You are actually unbelievably cute," Dwalin said, switching plates and having a bit of his own omelette. "You make me want to kiss you all the time. I don't know how to not be touching you. Will that bother your brothers?"

 

"I'm not _cute_ ," Nori protested.  "I think as long as you keep it PG Dori won't freak out.  Not a good time to try your luck under the table," he waggled a finger at Dwalin before kissing his nose.  "Ori could probably handle watching us kiss a bit, but not too much."

 

"Right, bottle it up till I get you home," Dwalin chuckled, kissing Nori's cheek. "You are coming home with me after, right? Or am I going home with you?"

 

"Don't care.  Gonna need you so bad," he nuzzled Dwalin's face, sighing a little.  "I've never really done the meet-the-family thing with anyone before."

 

“Your place then, I think. I like all your bondage stuff. It’d be really hot to tie you up and ruin you after you’ve been trying to behave for you brothers,” His smirk was positively wolfish but his caress was soft.

 

"Ohhh mean, very mean.  I like it."  He snuggled closer.  "But I like most anything that involves getting tied up."

 

“I like it too, you know. You’ve never done that to me but I really really want it,” he offered Nori another bite of omelette.

 

"Mmmm...I think I'd cuff you to a chair and ride you.  Would you like that, tiger?" Nori asked, stroking Dwalin's chest.  "The thought of you helpless underneath me, now that's a nice image.  You'd look good in chains...normally I prefer to use rope, but it would be so much more compelling, with your size and strength...mmm, I'd probably have to draw you like that before I'd touch you, maybe just suck on you a little so I could show off your cock."

 

“Can we make this a date?” Dwalin asked, working on his omelette and using his free hand to grope at Nori’s rear. “I’m up for being a model whenever you want me to. Just give me the word and I’m yours.”

 

"Careful what you promise," Nori smiled, kissing Dwalin's neck.  "Sometimes I get very distracted with drawing...you could be stuck in the chair for quite a while.  I'd reward you so nicely, though...shower you in kisses and once I'd finished with you I'd let you up and give you a massage...I'd play with your hole, if you wanted, milk another orgasm out of you when you were all boneless and sated."

 

“Okay we’re definitely doing this. As soon as possible,” Dwalin said, busying himself with feeding Nori some more of his almost-forgotten breakfast. “Are we going to do this week the same as last? Lunch dates in your office and visits when I get off from work?”

 

Nori beamed, taking another bite.  "Sure.  Unless you've got a better plan for any of those days...my schedule is pretty consistent."

 

“Mine too. No other plans till the weekend. Then I have to accompany my handsome boyfriend to meet his family or something. No big deal or anything,” He kissed Nori’s cheek and down his jaw. “That surprise you had for me Thursday night was so great... I’m eager to see if you have anything else planned for me.”

 

"Maybe, maybe not," Nori smiled mysteriously.  "It's not as much fun if I tell you I've got something planned."

 

“I am totally good for surprises. Surprise me all you want - I’ll do the same as soon as I get a chance.” Dwalin said, finishing off his omelette and kissing at Nori’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

 

"Ohhh...yes, I like surprises too."  Nori tilted his head, offering up his neck for Dwalin to mark.  His hips made an aborted motion to grind against Dwalin's lap.

 

“Don’t you have to teach today?” Dwalin asked, kissing and nipping at Nori’s neck, waiting to make any bigger marks until after Nori answered him.

 

"Don't care," Nori huffed.  "As long as I'm not late."

 

“I’m going to be a smuggest bastard you’ve ever met when I get to walk you to class all limping and marked up,” Dwalin murmured, applying tongue and teeth to Nori’s throat and leaving an impressive bruise.

 

Nori moaned loudly as Dwalin marked him, well on his way to being aroused again.  "You generally are the smuggest bastard I know, but that's okay, I like that I make you smug."  He patted Dwalin's leg.

 

“I’m extremely proud to be with you,” Dwalin said, nuzzling at the mark. “And I think you might like being paraded around a little bit.”

  
"Mm, just a little," Nori laughed.  "You keep this up and I'm gonna need you to fuck me again, tiger."

 

“I don’t want to hurt you though,” Dwalin said, kissing Nori and nipping at his lip. “Plus maybe I want to be cruel and say no when you ask for permission?”

 

Nori moaned and nuzzled Dwalin.  "You haven't got me begging yet," he said idly.  "As for getting fucked - well.  I should probably wait until you come visit for lunch.  But no more than a day, or I will be very cranky.  I've gotten rather accustomed to getting filled to the brim."

 

“Mm, alright. Some people would say you’re a spoiled brat,” he mused, nudging at him to get up. “Up. I need to wash the dishes.”

 

With a pout, Nori vacated Dwalin's lap, sprawling in a different chair.  "Mmm...we could add another rule," he started, voice low.  "If I concede I'm getting spoiled, you could give me a short spanking.  Short, mind.  Just to, ah, keep me humble."

 

“You’re just eager to get spanked,” Dwalin chuckled. “But sure. Are there any other rules you want to put in place? You can make rules for me too, if you want.”

 

"I can only think of one for you right now - I want you to tell me your fantasies, in detail.  You've been so good about catering to me...I'd like to reward you."

 

“I can’t think of any off the top of my head, but I’ll keep that in mind and get back to you on that another time.” Dwalin said as he plugged up the sink and loaded it with dishes, then water. “...Thorin is gonna be so jealous when he meets you. He already is, ‘cause he knows when I’ve just gotten laid because I’m all smug, but he doesn’t understand how hot you are yet.”

 

Nori felt his face heat and was glad Dwalin wasn't looking at him.  "That's your coworker, right?  The one with the terrible nephews?"

 

“Yeah. I’ve known him since I was a little kid, he’s an old family friend. His sister used to have to travel a lot for her work so he and I used to babysit the boys. They usually got the best of us... but when their mother was around they were absolute angels. Now they’re terrible all the time, and sometimes they do shifts at the bar and I just want to strangle them.” Dwalin did the dishes quickly - there weren’t that many of them to do, but he didn’t like letting them pile up - then he pulled the plug and turned to lean against the counter facing Nori, drying his hands on a dish towel. “Or Thorin, for getting them the jobs.”

 

"Kids can be little shits.  Especially entitled college kids," Nori agreed.

 

"They sure are. But if they weren't going to college and spending money, neither of us would have a job." Dwalin wandered over and leaned his hip against the table. "Aside from summer jobs, at least."

 

"Your logic is impeccable and annoying," Nori grinned.  "I need a lift home, if you don't mind...this time I have clothes but not anything else I need to teach."  He laughed suddenly.  "You know, if you do have occasion to spank me for wearing underwear...you should take them with you.  Just so you can think about me, squirming in my chair at work and trying not to get hard enough the students will notice."

 

“You may yet regret giving me these ideas,” Dwalin said, straightening up and holding a hand out to Nori. “Let’s go get dressed then. Can’t very well bring you home naked wearing my underwear, can I?”

 

Nori hesitated.  "Actually, now that I think of it...I brought clothes Sunday, not yesterday.  Given the, mm, activities we had planned, I figured I wouldn't have a place to put them.  I guess I should bum something off you."  He played with a piece of his hair.  "Unless you want me to dress back up, but I have a feeling we won't get very far if I do that."

 

“We won’t get very far if you wear my clothes either, but it’s the lesser of the two evils,” Dwalin kissed Nori’s cheek and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom and closet. “I’ll find something for you and you can pick clothes for me to wear.”

 

"Mmkay," Nori hummed, following Dwalin down the hall.  He again looked for tight clothes for Dwalin, since he enjoyed being able to keep an eye on that prick he enjoys so well.

 

For Nori, Dwalin picked out a pair of navy blue drawstring sweatpants emblazoned with the name of the college he’d gone to, made very soft by many years’ worth of washing. The shirt was nothing special, the smallest one he could find though it would still probably be baggy on Nori. He thought about socks and realized that all Nori had was heels... so to lessen his need to ravish Nori on the way to his house, Dwalin dug out a pair of flip-flops. They’d be big, but he could walk in them.

 

Nori found a dress shirt, something in a nice blue with dark grey pinstripes.  He decided Dwalin could use more nice clothes, but this wasn't a bad choice to pair with the tight jeans he'd grabbed.

 

Dwalin set the items meant for Nori on the edge of his bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, wanting to look clean and handsome when he brought Nori to work so Nori could be just as proud of him as he was of Nori.

 

Nori pulled on the sweats, though even tying the drawstring as tight as he could, they still sagged low on his hips.  The shirt covered everything that needed covering, so he supposed it didn't matter too much.

 

He had to giggle a little at the flipflops - his feet weren't small, but Dwalin's shoes made him feel like a kid trying on Daddy's things.

 

When Dwalin came back out of the bathroom he had to pause and collect himself because Nori was _there_ wearing his clothes and they were baggy and swamped his smaller frame and Dwalin felt positively predatory as he watched him. He distracted himself by going to the clothes on the bed Nori had presumably picked out for him and beginning to dress himself.

 

Nori watched Dwalin, kicking off the shoes for the moment to curl back up in bed.

 

Once they were dressed, Dwalin took advantage of Nori lingering on the bed and pounced on him, crouching over him and pinning him down.

 

Nori smirked and slid one of his legs around Dwalin, hauling himself up just to rub their fronts together.  "Did you want something, tiger?" he asked.

 

“You,” Dwalin replied, stooping down to kiss him, chastely and repetitively, just pecks on his lips. “I always want you.”

 

The sincerity and sweetness had Nori blushing in an instant, cursing his fair skin.  "S-same."

 

Dwalin smiled down at him and kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled at his blushing cheek. “Time to go? I know I don’t want to, but we still need to go by your place before I take you to work.”

 

He nodded, though he didn't want to go.  "Help me up?" he asked, tugging on his wrists where Dwalin had pinned them.

 

Dwalin sat back onto his knees and pulled Nori up, hugging him close against his chest. “It’s hard to make progress towards the door when you’re so cuddly.”

 

"I know, it's part of my nefarious plan," Nori hummed, snuggling Dwalin.

 

“Very nefarious,” Dwalin agreed, enjoying Nori’s affections before he finally pulled away from Nori in a feeble attempt to get out of bed.

 

Nori clung to him, not interested in leaving yet.  "Mine," he pouted.

 

“Yours. All the time. It doesn’t change whether we’re in bed or not,” Dwalin reached down and goosed Nori’s butt playfully.

 

That had Nori arching up with a little moan.  He couldn't help how his body responded to Dwalin's presence - the sweats were already tenting a little.

 

“Come onnnnnn, you’re gonna be laaaaate,” Dwalin said, completely oblivious to what he was doing to Nori aside from his arching and moaning. Denim wasn’t the best for feeling things through unfortunately. “I’d pick you up out of bed but I don’t know if I can do that with my back hurting like it is.”

 

A small, self-pitying whimper, and Nori stood, struggling not to touch himself.

 

Dwalin followed Nori off the bed and helped him gather up his clothes from the night before and provided him with a bag to carry it all. He steadfastly avoided lingering too long in looking at Nori because those damn pants hung off him in a way that couldn’t be legal. 

 

“Ready to go?” he asked as he looked for his jacket from the night before and got out his keys.

 

"Uh-huh," Nori mumbled, cuddling up to Dwalin's side and following him out.

 

Dwalin kept an arm around Nori the whole time as they took the elevator down to the parking garage and only separated from him briefly when he got in his car.

 

Nori bit his lip and squirmed a little in the passenger seat, not wanting to be a distraction but not wanting to stop touching Dwalin, either.

 

As soon as Dwalin was settled in and out of the garage he put an arm around Nori’s shoulders and tugged him in to snuggle up against his side. As he drove his eyes flicked down to watch Nori once in a while, still avoiding looking at the pants. They were a lethal weapon.

 

Getting drawn in close was perfect.  Nori sighed and nuzzled Dwalin's shoulder, nearly falling asleep in the car.

 

Dwalin let Nori doze until they reached his house, and then he was rubbing gently at his shoulder to nudge him awake. “Pit stop number one,” he said, kissing Nori’s temple.

 

Yawning and whining, Nori nosed even closer to Dwalin.  "Hi honey," he mumbled, kissing Dwalin's neck.

 

“Hey princess,” Dwalin said, looking down at Nori and smiling. “You have to teach today but you’re all sleepy. That might be a problem.”

 

"'swhat coffee's for," Nori beamed at him.  He patted Dwalin's cheek and then went to let them into his house, dumping the bar clothes near his laundry room.

 

Dwalin followed Nori into the house, wandering into his kitchen and taking a seat at the table while he waited for Nori to be ready for school. He would follow him around but he knew he’d be too tempted to push him against things and kiss him until they were both so distracted that Nori would be impossibly late for work.

 

Nori got dressed quickly, realizing he'd dawdled more than intended.  He threw his stuff in a bag and went to find Dwalin.

 

Dwalin fiddled with his keys while he waited for Nori to return. When Nori came back out in his own clothes Dwalin was relieved, but the fact that he didn’t bring Dwalin’s clothes back out to return to him had Dwalin looking forward to getting surprised sometime by them.

 

After stealing a quick kiss, Nori led the way back out to the car.


End file.
